No en Slytherin
by EverlarkPotter
Summary: Mi primera historia. Una serie de historias de Albus y sus amigos / no en orden/  sobre su tiempo en Hogwarts o tal vez antes. empezando cuando fue selecciondo en una de las cuarto casa de dicha escuela.
1. El expreso de Hogwarts

**esta es mi primera historia y realmente no estoy segura de que este muy bien escrita pero al menos lo intente :DTodos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo solo cree a Sarah Nolton**

Albus miro por la ventana hasta que ya no pudo ver a sus padres y suspiro, al fin estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts, aquel con el cual soñaba desde que Teddy –el ahijado de su padre- había ido a Howgarts.

"Vamos, busquemos un compartimiento" Albus escucho decir a su prima, Rose, la cual también comenzaba su primer año en la escuela de magia y hechicería. Pasaron por varios compartimentos y en uno vieron a el hermano mayor de Albus, James, Con el primo de ambos, Fred, quien tenía la misma edad que James y Ryan Bennett, su tercer cómplice en bromas

"Por lo que veo Dominique no está con ellos" dijo Rose cuando pasaron el compartimento y vieron a los 3 chicos charlando muy misteriosamente. Dominique era también prima de ambos y solo 1 año mayor que James y Fred por lo cual también era su compañera en bromas y aunque su hermano y primo jamás lo acepten…la mayoría de sus bromas son un éxito por su prima.

"Aquí hay uno" dijo el chico cuando vio uno vacio casi al final del tren

"Vamos" los primos entraron al compartimiento y se sentaron uno en frente del otro. Albus sabía que aunque su prima no lo dijera en voz alta, estaba tan nervioso como él y aunque su padre le había dicho unos momentos antes que no importaba en que casa quedara…él quería ser un Gryffindor como su hermano, sus primos, sus padres, abuelos y toda su familia o al menos casi pues no todos sus primos habían quedado en Gryffindor pero al menos ninguno estaba en Slytherin por lo que él no quería ser el primero.

"em…puedo sentarme con ustedes, todo los demás compartimentos están llenos" la voz de una niña saco a Albus de sus pensamientos y levanto la vista para ver a quien pertenecía. Era una niña de estatura promedio, tal vez un poco mas alta que Albus, su cabello era pelirrojo pero no como el de Rose o su hermana, era un poco más obscuro y sus ojos eran grises con azul alrededor

"Si, pasa" Rose le dijo a la niña y esta algo nerviosa se sentó a un lado de Albus "soy Rose, Rose Weasley y el es mi primo Albus Potter"

"¿enserio?" la chica dijo con asombro y tomo la mano de Rose la cual la había extendido en forma de presentación "jamás pensé conocer a un Weasley, mucho menos a un Potter" Rose sonrió y Albus también extendió su mano

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto el y la chica sonrió "oh claro, soy Sarah Nolton" tomo la mano de Albus y sonrió "mi madre solía estar en el equipo de Quidditch con sus padres" sonrió aun mas y soltó la mano del chico

"¿Así que tu madre era Gryffindor?" pregunto Rose y ella asintió

"Y mi padre también. Katie y David Nolton pero antes de casarse mamá era Katie Bell" Albus recordó el nombre pues su padre le había hablado de la madre de Sarah cuando le contaba historias de su tiempo en la escuela lo cual era casi siempre pues a Lily –su hermana menor- le encantaba escuchar historias de cuando su padre estaba en hogwarts.

De nuevo tocaron a la puerta y los 3 chicos voltearon a ver quién era. Esta vez Albus reconoció al chico de inmediato pues lo acababa de ver cuando sus padres lo despedían. Scorpius Malfoy.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" pregunto tímidamente, a comparación de Sarah "Todo esta lleno" el rubio les dijo y Albus sin pensar asintió por lo que el chico entro y se sentó frente a él y a un lado de Rose

"¿Eres Scorpius no?" pregunto Rose y el rubio asintió

"Tu eres Rose según me dijo mi padre y tu Albus" dijo el señalando a cada uno para después dirigir su mirada a Sarah "¿y tú eres?" pregunto cortésmente

"Sarah" "Scorpius"

A partir de ahí el camino hasta el castillo fue de los más rápido. Todo el camino estuvieron hablando de distintas cosas como en que casa quedarían, Quidditch, familia y demás. Y por primera vez desde que recibió su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. Albus no se preocupo por qué casa quedaría, simplemente se enfoco en pasarla bien con su prima y 2 amigos que acababa de hacer.


	2. ¿No en Slytherin?

"Gracias Hagrid, yo los guiare de aquí" Neville le dijo al mitad gigante cuando entro con los chicos de primer año. Hagrid asintió y miro a Albus, guiñándole un ojo para después retirarse. Albus miro a su alrededor. El castillo era enorme! Y aunque su padre le hubiera hablado de el muchas veces, superaba sus expectativas.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts" el padrino de Albus dijo. El chico hizo una nota mental de comenzar a llamarlo Profesor Longbottom y no padrino pues en clases estaba seguro que no podría llamarlo así "en unos momentos pasaremos al gran comedor en donde seran seleccionados en una de las 4 casas que son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclawn y Slytherin." Albus volteo a ver a Rose quien sonrio y le dio una leve palmada en la espalda.

"Deben recordar que mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su hogar y sus compañeros su familia, por lo que sus logros harán que ganen puntos para dicha casa pero sus malos comportamientos le quitara" todos asintieron y Neville sonrió "bueno, será mejor que entremos".

Las puertas se abrieron y Albus vio por primera vez el gran comedor. Era enorme! 4 largas mesas con estudiantes de cada una de las 4 casas y al final una mesa con los profesores y director. Caminaron y se formaron parándose frente un banco con un sombrero tan viejo como la tia Muriel.

El sombrero comenzó a cantar pero Albus realmente no le puso intención, estaba demasiado enfocado en el techo, o lo que debía ser el techo, pues era como estar al aire libre. Las estrellas brillaban como nunca las había visto y la noche era tan obscura como su cabello.

"Está encantado" su prima le susurro a él y Sarah "lo hechizaron para que se viera el cielo. Lo leí en _Hogwarts: la historia"_ les informo y Albus puso los ojos en blanco. Su prima había leído ese libro al menos unas 20 veces y lo había persuadido de hacerlo también pero él se negó, leer no era mucho de su agrado.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y miro a su alrededor notando que el sombrero había terminado su canción y el se la había perdido.

"Muy bien, cuando diga su nombre pasaran al frente, se pondrán el sombrero y cuando este diga su casa tomaran asiento en la mesa que les corresponda" les informo Neville y desenrolló un pergamino enorme

"Abbey, Connor"

Un niño de cabello castaño paso lentamente y se sentó en el banco, el profesor Neville coloco el sombrero en su cabeza el cual tapo su cara y después de unos segundos este grito

"¡RAVENCLAW!" la mesa de los que Albus supuso eran los Ravenclaw comenzó a aplaudir y Connor se quito el sombrero para unirse a su nueva casa

"Anderson, Justin"

Un niño rubio relativamente alto hizo lo mismo que su compañero anterior y unos segundos después se escucho "¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bowen, Susan" "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

"Carter, Raven" "HUFFLEPUFF!" y así continuaron, varios niños fueron llamados hasta que Albus escucho el primer nombre que le intereso.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" el chico rubio miro a sus nuevos amigos y camino hasta donde estaba el sombrero. Neville lo puso en su cabeza y el gran comedor quedo en silencio esperando ver en que casa quedaría Scorpius. Todo el mundo sabia el pasado de la familia Malfoy y Albus no era la excepción, su padre le había hablado de ello pero también le dijo como la abuela de Scorpius había salvado su vida al decir que estaba muerto cuando realmente no lo estaba y por lo que había notado durante todo el camino hacia Hogwarts, Scorpius era una gran persona.

Paso un minuto y el sombrero al fin grito "¡RAVENCLAW!" para sorpresa de todos. Neville retiro el sombrero de la cabeza de Scorpius y este fue a sentarse con los demás Ravenclaw con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mallory, Malcolm" el chico que estaba enfrente de Albus camino hacia al frente y llamo la atención de el menor de los 2 hermanos Potter pues su pelo era tan chino que no parecía real y además tenia unos grandes ojos azules que parecían estar tan aterrados como albus supuso se veian los suyos. Neville puso el sobrero en su cabeza y unos segundos después este grito "¡GRYFFINDOR!" cuando el sombrero le fue retirado sus ojos ya no reflejaban ese miedo, ahora se veía pura felicidad en ellos.

"Miles, Helena" "¡SLYTHERIN!"

"Nolton, Sarah" Albus de nuevo levanto la cabeza y miro a su derecha, viendo a su nueva amiga suspirar y caminar hasta donde el sombrero seleccionador estaba. Neville hizo lo mismo de siempre y en cuanto el sombrero toco su cabeza este grito "¡GRYFFINDOR!" todos en la mesa de Gryffindor comenzaron a aplaudir y Albus hizo lo mismo.

"te dije que seria una Gryffindor" le dijo su prima y el rio. Sarah se quito el sombrero y se sentó a un lado de Joshua Finnigan, el hijo de un viejo amigo de sus padres. Un nombre mas fue nombrado de un chico que quedo en Hufflepuff y despues llego el momento:

"Potter, Albus" el gran comedor quedo en gran silencio al escuchar el nombre del segundo hijo del matrimonio Potter. Albus camino hacia el banco y podía escuchar susurros como "¿será verdad?" o "¿el hijo del famoso Harry Potter?" se sentó y antes de que su padrino le pusiera el sombrero pudo escucharlo susurrar "suerte" puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza y de pronto todo se volvió negro

"_Ah, otro Potter" _escuchó decir una voz en su cabeza y supuso era el sombrero _"por lo que veo eres diferente a tu hermano, el fue fácil de escoger…pero tú, oh no, tú no eres fácil" _Albus contuvo la respiración y recordó lo que su padre le dijo del sombrero. "_veo valentía, mucha valentía, tal como tu padre y un gran corazón, pero a a la vez mucha inteligencia, lealdad y un gran deseo de demostrar quien eres…la pregunta es ¿en que casa ponerte?" "_no en Slytherin" dijo Albus suplicante, deseando que lo que su padre le dijo del sombrero fuera verdad _"¿no en Slytherin? pero si en Slytherin puedes lograr todo lo que quieres" _"te lo ruego, no en Slytherin" de nuevo pensó Albus y el sombrero rió _"si estas seguro….¡GRYFFINDOR!" _la mesa de gryffindor comenzó a aplaudir como no aplaudido por nadie y se escucharon gritos diciendo "¡tenemos a los 2 Potter!" Neville le quito el sombrero a Albus y le sonrió. Mas relajado que nunca, Albus camino hasta la mesa y se sento a un lado de Sarah y frente a su prima Dominique.

"¡Felicidades Al" le dijo su prima dándole una enorme sonrisa "sabía que serias un Gryffindor y no le digas que yo te dije pero.." bajo el volumen de su voz "James también lo sabía, solo jugaba contigo" el chico sonrió y miro a su derecha a donde estaba su hermano un poco más alejado y este le sonrió lo cual hizo que los adentros de Albus terminaran de relajarse. Jamás le había dicho a nadie pero el aunque su hermano fuera siempre malo con él y viviera molestándolo, para Albus era muy importante lo que James pensaba de él y el saber que el estaba feliz porque Albus era un Gryffindor lo ponía aun mejor. Miro al frente y vio a mas chicos ser seleccionados hasta que escucho el nombre de su prima y miro con atención.

Ellos siempre habían sido muy cercanos, pues no tenían mucha diferencia de edad y convivían demasiado, además…¡Rose siempre a estado ahí! desde que Albus tiene memoria…su prima siempre a estado ahí. a veces parecía más hermano de Rose que de James y no quería que eso cambiara, por lo que estaba aterrado de que ella tocara en otra casa. Si, se seguirían viendo y hablando pero no sería lo mismo ¿y qué tal si las cosas si cambiaban? ¿Qué tal si…. Pero no pudo terminar su pensamiento pues el sombrero grito "¡GRYFFINDOR!" tan fuerte que casi lo deja sordo. Rose sonrió y camino hacia el para sentarse a su lado mientras toda la mesa aplaudía y gritaba. Albus le dio un fuerte abrazo y ambos miraron a Dominique, quien ahora felicitaba a Rose. Albus miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de algo: sus años de Hogwarts serian increíbles.

* * *

><p><strong>Realmente creo que Albus se parece mucho a Harry y no solo en apariencia. No creo que el sombrero siquiera considerara en ponerlo en Slytherin, creo que solo jugaba con el y sobre Scorpius, me gusta la idea de que sea un Ravenclaw al igual que Rose una Gryffindor. <strong>


	3. Quidditch

**_2do año. _**

"¿listo?" Rose le pregunto a su primo mientras se sentaba frente a el en el gran comedor. Hoy era el primer partido de la temporada en el cual el jugaba como buscador y todos tenían grandes expectativas, pues no solo era el hijo de Harry Potter, uno de los mejores buscadores que Hogwarts, si no también era hijo de Ginny Potter, una de las mejores cazadora que las Arpias de Holyhead había tenido.

"no, no realmente" el chico de ojos verdes levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su prima

"¿Por qué? Te he visto jugar y aunque no sea una fanática del quidditch se que eres muy bueno" le dijo Rose mientras tomaba una tostada y le ponía mermelada.

"me siento mejor" Albus contesto con sarcasmo mientras volvía a ver a su comida

"ok, ¿Cuál es el problema?" le pregunto ella mientras dejaba la tostada a medio comer en un plato frente a ella. Albus suspiro, enserio no estaba seguro de si lo haría bien.

La cosa era que todos esperaban grandes cosas de él y si, era bueno pues sus dos hermanos siempre se habían interesado en ser cazadores por lo que su madre les enseño todo lo que sabía, mientras Albus siempre se intereso por ser buscador así que Harry pasaba horas enteras mostrándole lo que el sabia pero no era muy necesario pues el chico lo traía en la sangra y cuando su padre soltaba la Snitch para ver quien la atrapaba primero, en muchas ocasiones Albus ganaba. Pero el punto era que ¿y si no lo hacía bien? No solo decepcionaría a su casa, sino también a sus padres, quienes vendrían a ver el primer juego de quidditch de su segundo hijo.

"¿Albus?" Rose paso su mano por enfrente de los ojos de Albus y este salió de sus pensamientos

"¿Qué?" pregunto el chico de pelo negro y noto que ya no estaban solos. Scorpius, Sarah y Malcolm se les habían unido

"estabas como ido" dijo Sarah. Rose y ella eran compañeras de habitación, igual que Malcolm y el por lo que se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos y en repetidas ocasiones Scorpius se les unía.

"lo siento" dijo Albus y sonrió un poco "algo nervioso" volteo a su lado para mirar a Sarah, quien también jugaría por primera vez "¿tu no?"

"algo" la chica se encogió de hombros "veras que les patearemos el trasero a todo el equipo de Slytherin..además, Demeter lo dijo…Gryffindor no a tenido un equipo tan bueno en años!"

"oh, no te preocupes Al…. Jugaran genial" le aseguro Scorpius quien Albus noto usaba un sombrero con los colores de Gryffindor .James llego y se sentó a un lado de Sarah, tomando una tostada del plato de Rose

"¡hey!" ella se quejo pero James solo puso sus ojos en blanco

"¿listo, hermanito?" Albus asintió y se levanto de la mesa con Sarah siguiéndolo "vamos entonces" Albus miro a sus amigos quienes lo veían sonrientes y desaparecieron por las puertas del gran comedor.

"tranquilo, Al" su hermano le dijo mientras caminaban a los vestidores "solo juega como en las practicas y el partido terminara en menos de 2 minutos" le guiño el ojo y comenzó a trotar para alcanzar a Fred, quien iba un poco más adelante.

Llegaron a los vestidores y Albus rápidamente se cambio a su uniforme de Quidditch, tomo su escoba y camino a un lado de Sarah. El equipo se junto y el capitán, Demeter Jones, comenzó a hablar.

"muy bien, no daré un discurso grande ni nada por el estilo" les informo y James suspiro en forma de broma "solo quiero decirles que ¡salgan y de lo mejor de ustedes!"

"¡a patear traseros verdes!" grito James y todos comenzaron a reír. Se formaron frente a las puertas esperando a Demeter les diera luz verde para salir. Sarah tomo la mano de Albus y le dio un leve apretón, el no pudo evitar sentir gratitud hacia su mejor amiga y no soltó su mano hasta que fue hora. "vamos" los 7 integrantes del equipo salieron con escobas a un lado y comenzaron a caminar hasta el centro del campo. Madam Hooch se acomodo en el centro con su escoba en mano

"quiero un partido justo ¿entendido? Buena suerte" miro a todos a su alrededor "monten sus escobas" Albus torpemente se monto sobre su nueva escoba y unos segundos despues Madam Hooch soplo su silbato elevándose al cielo en su propia escoba. Albus junto con todo su equipo hizo lo mismo. Y comienza el partido

"Y Dominique Weasley toma la Quaffle rápidamente esquivando a Paiton Fletcher de Slytherin" Albus rápidamente reconoció la voz de su mejor amigo, Malcolm y miro a su derecha para verlo sentado con el micrófono en la mano, su cabello chino resaltando en la multitud "Weasley se la pasa a Sarah Nolton pero es interceptada por Relic Young, lastima" Albus miro a su alrededor tratando de ver la pequeña bola dorada y noto que el buscador de Slytherin hacia lo mismo "Nolton toma la Quaffle y ¡anota! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!" se escucharon grandes gritos y Albus sonrió al saber que Sarah había anotado el primer punto del partido. "el guardián de Slytherin, Martin Torton le pasa la Quaffle a Kenneth Rogers y OUCH es golpeado por una Bludger en el pecho, buen tiro de Fred Weasley" Albus siguió mirando alrededor pero al parecer la Snitch había desaparecido. "Potter toma la Quaffle, esquiva una Bludger y ¡Anota! El capitán de Slytherin no parece muy contento o tal vez asi sea su cara" todos comenzaron a reir "Mallory!" se escuchó la voz del profesor Longbottom pero Albus pudo notar risas en su 'regaño'. "Rogers tiene la Quaffle , esquiva a Weasley y Nolton, se acerca a los aros y anota" los Slytherin comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir. de pronto la vio, aquella pequeña bola amarrilla apareció a un lado del campo y Albus rápidamente se apresuro a seguirla "Al parecer Albus Potter ha visto la snitch ¡vamos Al!" grito Malcolm mientras Albus se apresuraba a seguir la snitch y noto que el buscador de Slytherin hacia lo mismo.

"vamos" le dijo a su escoba mientras escuchaba como Slytherin había anotado otro punto. Tenía que atrapar la snitch antes que el otro buscador o estarían perdidos. Estada a nada de atraparla cuando sintió como el buscador de Slytherin comenzó a jalar su escoba tratando de pararlo. Se movió a la izquierda haciendo que este lo soltara y extendió su brazo al máximo, estando a nada de atrapar la pequeña bola amarrilla "¡vamos Al" escucho a Malcom gritar se nuevo mientras sentía las miradas de todos en el. ¿Cómo paso? Aun no estaba seguro pro hecho su cuerpo hacia adelante provocando que la escoba callera y el con ella. Cayó de espaldas en el duro pasto y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran. Se escucharon "ohh" del publico y Albus sintió como alguien paraba a su lado para después abrir sus ojos y ver a Sarah y James mirándolo preocupados.

"¿Al?" pregunto su mejor amiga y Albus se levanto, mostrando en su mano izquierda la Snitch. Todos se volvieron locos, comenzaron a aplaudir y Albus escucho a Malcolm decir "¡Gryffindor gana!" con tanta emoción que pensó estaba llorando. James sonrió grande y despeino el pelo de su hermano menor aun mas –si era posible-

"sabía que lo harías" Todo el equipo bajo de sus escobas y comenzaron a felicitarlo.

"debe ser el partido más rápido jugado en la historia de Hogwarts" Albus volteo rápidamente para encontrarse frente a su padre "¿no crees, Gin?" Albus rio y le dio un abrazo a Harry "¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi hijo" Ginny rio y abrazo a Albus una vez que Harry lo soltó.

"estamos orgullosos de ti" dijo sincera y beso su mejilla

"mamá!" se quejo el riendo.

"hola señor y señora Potter" saludo Sarah y ambos le sonrieron

"bien jugado, eres una excelente cazadora, Sarah" Ginny comenzó a hablar con Sarah sobre algunas tácticas que tal vez podía usar y Albus miro a su padre

"¿enserio lo hice bien?" pregunto y Harry sonrió

"increíblemente bien".

Un rato después se despidió de sus padres junto con James y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, en donde todos celebraban la victoria de su equipo. Ese día esta catalogado como uno de los mejores en la vida de Albus.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues, aqui esta otro pequeño one shot del primer partido de Quidditch de Albus. Pienso que aunque se lleve muy bien con Rose, Sarah es la mejor amiga de Albus al igual que Malcom. <strong>

**Los libros los tengo en ingles asi que hice lo mejor para traducir varias cosas y nombres como no se si en los libros en español ese sean los nombres de las posiociones de Quidditch..pero bueno :D**


	4. Separacion

Como cualquier otra noche, el pequeño Albus Potter de apenas 6 años dormía en su habitación abrazando al hipogrifo que su tía Hermione le había regalado cuando cumplió tres años. Nada fuera de lo común, excepto tal vez los gritos que se escuchaban por las paredes de su habitación. Albus abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes, asustado. ¿Quién gritaba?. Rápidamente escucho que era su madre, lo cual no era nada nuevo, pero ¿Por qué gritaba?. Tomo su hipogrifo y rápidamente se levanto de la cama. James seguramente había hecho algo para hacer enojar a su madre. Salió de su habitación y camino un poco hasta estar de frente en la habitación de su hermano, abrió la perilla y noto que James en efecto estaba acompañado, pero no por su madre…sino por Lily.

"¿James?" pregunto algo asustado y James levanto la vista al notar a su hermanito en la puerta "¿qué pasa?" pregunto y James encogió sus hombros, igual de preocupado. Lily estaba llorando, claramente asustada por los gritos, pues ahora no solo era su madre quien gritaba, sino también su padre y eso ya no era común…su padre jamás gritaba y mucho menos a su mamá.

"ven" dijo James y le hizo un espacio en su cama para que se acostara con él y Lily. Albus asintió y camino en la obscuridad hasta la cama, acostándose en la orilla y cerrando sus ojos.

No era nada común que sus padres pelearan, de hecho, en lo que Albus llevaba de vida solo recordaba una vez en que su madre se enojo con su padre y en menos de 10 minutos ya se estaban besando y abrazando. Todo el mundo sabía lo felices que eran los Potter y claramente los gritos jamás habían pasado

"¡no podemos seguir así!" escucho a su madre gritar y abrazo mas fuerte a su hipogrifo.

"¿y si se divorcian?" pregunto con cierto miedo su hermano mayor. Albus y Lily lo miraron confundido. James se abrazo mas a Lily y suspiro "Tony me dijo que sus padres parecían felices, pero un día empezaron las peleas y…unos meses después se separaron" Tony era el hijo mayor del primo de su padre, Dudley. "y el tuvo que irse con su madre" James les explico y Lily comenzó a llorar un poco mas

"no quiero dejar a papi" dijo mientras grandes lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, mojando la pijama de James "ni quiero dejar a mami"

"yo tampoco, Lils" James dijo sincero mientras abrazaba más a su hermana. Todos sabían que aunque James no lo aceptara, sus hermanos eran lo más importante para él.

Albus cerró sus ojos y comenzó a imaginarse como seria vivir con solo su madre ¿se la pasarían siempre en casa de la abuela mientras ella trabajaba? ¿Los tres se irían con ella? El no quería separarse de sus hermanos ¿y que si ya no vuelven a ver a su papá? "no, papá nos ama" se contesto a sí mismo y abrazo aun mas al hipogrifo

Un rato después los gritos cesaron hasta acabar completamente. James movió a la pequeña Lily para que se despertara y regresara a su habitación, igual que Albus.

"nos vemos mañana" sonrió levemente y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Albus tomo la mano de Lily y la llevo a su habitación para después el irse a la suya y después de un rato al fin dormir.

La mañana siguiente su madre lo despertó con una leve sonrisa en su rosto y le aviso que ese día la pasarían en casa de la abuela pues ella tenía que ir al trabajo.

No era nada nuevo, pues aunque Ginny por lo regular trabajaba en su casa mandando los reportes al Diario El Profeta, algunos días tenía que ir a su oficina dejando a los 3 niños con su madre.

Albus se vistió y bajo a desayunar con sus agujetas desabrochadas. Ginny al verlo bajar sonrió y con un movimiento de su varita, sus agujetas se amarraron.

"gracias, mami" sonrió el y se sentó en su lugar usual.

"tengo que enseñarte a abrochar tus zapatos, amigo" dijo Harry mientras entraba a la cocina y despeinaba el cabello de Albus. El niño noto que su café no estaba servido como todas las mañanas y que tampoco beso a su madre de buenos días.

James bajo seguido de Lily y se sentaron en la mesa mientras su madre les servía su desayuno.

"me tengo que ir, regreso más tarde" Harry dijo dándole un último sorbo a su café. Beso la mejilla de Lily y alboroto aun más el cabello de sus dos hijos, desapareciendo después. Albus miro a James quien al momento entendió. Su padre no se había despedido de su mamá.

OoOoOo

"gracias de nuevo, mamá. Regreso en un par de horas"

"no hay problema hija, me encanta pasar tiempo con mis nietos" dijo la abuela Weasley sonriente. Ginny le devolvió el gesto y beso la frente de sus tres hijos para después desaparecer via Floo. "así que ¿Quién quiere un pedazo de pastel?"

La tarde paso mas lento de lo que jamás había pasado. Ninguno de los 3 tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera James, que era el que jamás se estaba quieto. La señora Weasley lo noto los sentó a los tres en la sala. No era muy normal que estuvieran así.

"¿esta todo bien?" pregunto dulcemente mientras cargaba a la pequeña Lily "hoy no están tan activos como siempre y no he escuchado una pelea en toda la mañana" miro a Albus y James preocupada. Lily la abrazo fuertemente y los dos hermanos se vieron mutuamente. "¿James?"

"no es nada, enserio" dijo el mayor de los Potter mirando a su abuela

"claro que si" Lily dijo mientras aun abrazaba a la señora Weasley "mamá y papá se van a separar" dijo la niña mientras comenzaba a llorar. Molly miro a sus dos nietos con sorpresa. Esa no era la respuesta que imaginaba.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que salió de su boca y Lily comenzó a llorar mas "oh, Lily" abrazo a su nieta y acaricio su cabello en un intento de tranquilizarla. Miro de nuevo a Albus y James como exigiendo una respuesta y James suspiro.

"mamá y papá estaban peleando ayer…muy fuerte. ¡ellos jamas pelean!" dijo el chico de ojos cafes tratando de explicar el motivo del llanto de su hermana. La señora Weasley dejo salir un suspiro y sento a Lily en el sillón donde sus hermanos estaban sentados, quedando de frente a ellos.

"escuchen, niños" Lily limpio sus lagrimas y miro a su abuela con sus grandes ojos cafés "todas las parejas pelean en algún momento" trato de explicarle a sus nietos de la forma más tranquila posible "pero son solo eso, peleas. Son cosas de adultos de las que ustedes no deben de preocuparse…yo soy testigo del amor que se tienen sus padres y les aseguro que todo pasara pronto. No se preocupen" Los tres niños asintieron mientras aun mantenían su atención en su abuela. "¿Por qué no se olvidan de eso y me ayudan a hornear unas galletas?" Lily asintió y rápidamente se levanto para seguir a su abuela a la cocina, sus hermanos tras ellas.

La señora Weasley hizo todo lo posible para mantener a los niños ocupados y esa noche Harry paso por ellos, realmente no tuvo tiempo de hablar con él como ella quería pues el venia en un apuro y después de agradecerle por todo, desaparecieron por la chimenea.

OoOoOo

"laven sus manos y bajen a cenar" Harry le dijo a sus hijos mientras el dejaba sus cosas. James, Albus y Lily subieron escaleras arriba y unos minutos después bajaron con sus manos aseadas.

La cena estaba tan silenciosa que solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos tocando el plato. Albus casi no había comido nada, su cabeza aun estaba llena de preguntas y angustias. Todo el dia se la había pasado preguntándose con quien de sus padres se quedaría cada uno. La charla con su abuela no lo había convencido.

"Al, cielo ¿te sientes bien?" pregunto Ginny al notar lo poco que su segundo hijo había comido. Albus movio su cabeza a los lados y miro a su madre con esos ojos idénticos a los de su padre

"no quiero que se separen" dijo al borde del llanto. Harry dejo sus cubiertos en el plato y también mira a su hijo. Ginny lo miro confundida.

"¿de que hablas, Al?" pregunto algo extrañada ante la rotunda confesión de su hijo. James ya había dejado su espagueti para mirar a su hermano.

"no quiero que tu y papá se separen! Ni tampoco vivir solo con uno de ustedes" Ginny se levanto de su silla y rodeo la mesa para despues mover la silla de Albus, quedando frente a frente.

"tu padre y yo no nos vamos a separar" dijo aun confundida "¿Quién te dijo eso?" Albus miro a James y los ojos de ambos señores Potter se clavaron en su hijo mayor.

"James…" Harry comenzó pero Albus no lo dejo terminar

"no es culpa de Jamie, anoche ustedes estaban gritando y el solo nos dijo lo que Tony le había dicho" Albus abrazo a su madre por el cuello. Ginny quedo palida al recordar la discusión que había tenido la noche anterior con Harry y como había olvidado poner un hechizo silenciador en la puerta.

"escuchen.." Harry suspiro mientras corría su mano por su cabello y cargaba a la Lily, quien ahora lo abrazaba. "su madre y yo solo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo, pero no tienen que preocuparse" extendió su mano y tomo la de Ginny mientras le daba una sonrisa "amo a su madre y se que ella siente lo mismo..jamás me separaría de ella…no lo soportaría" llevo su mano hasta su boca y le dio un tierno beso. Albus se relajo en los brazos de su madre y James dejo salir unsuspiro. Ginny beso la frente de Albus y miro a James regalandole una sonrisa.

"¿lo prometes?" pregunto Lily mientras levantaba su dedo meñique. Harry sonrio y rodeo el pequeño dedo de Lily con su propio dedo meñique en una 'promesa irrompible'

"Lo prometo"

OoOoOo

"fue un día muy largo" dijo Harry mientras cambiaba su uniforme de auror por su pijama mientras veía a Ginny por el espejo

"enserio lo fue" contesto ella desde la cama. Harry apago la luz dejando solo las lámparas a ambos lados de la cama prendidas. Se sentó a un lado de Ginny y ella suspiro.

"yo, quiero disculparme…..se que fui muy injusta contigo" tomo la mano de Harry y la apretó "es tu trabajo y es lo que te gusta hacer pero…los niños te extrañan y era una misión muy peligrosa" tomo un gran bocado de aire y lo miro a los ojos. Café encontrando a verde "no quiero perderte". Harry beso su mano por segunda vez esa noche y sonrió.

"no ire" dijo el simple

"oh, Harry..no" comenzó ella pero Harry no la dejo terminar

"tienes razón, Gin, me estaba convirtiendo en un adicto al trabajo y no quería verlo. Hable con Kingsley y llegamos a un acuerdo, solo supervisare las misiones de ahora en adelante y solo cuando sea muy urgente ire oh y no tengo que ir a trabajar los fines de semana" dijo sonriendo.

"Harry, encerio no era.." de nuevo Harry la interrumpió

"tenias toda la razón, tengo que pensar en ti y en los niños…ellos necesitan un padre y tu a tu esposo" Ginny no dijo nada mas. Lo tomo de la playera y lo atrajo a ella, besando sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Esa noche no olvido poner el hechizo silenciador.

* * *

><p><strong>Como pudieron notar este shot no fue de el tiempo en Hogwart de Albus pero me parecio bien ponerlo pues muestra la relacion de Harry y Ginny y tambien la relacion entre hermanos de James, Lily y Albus. <strong>

**espero les gustara :D y gracias por los reviews que me han enviado, encerio hacen mi dia **


	5. Boggart

**3er año**

No era nada nuevo que la clase favorita de Albus fuera Defensa contra las artes obscuras, pues no solo la encontraba facinante y entretenida, si no que también era muy bueno en ella y en tranfiguracion…pero eso era otro asunto.

"no creo que James intente algo despues de esa vociferador que tu madre le envio" dijo Sarah mientras ella, Albus y Malcolm caminaban hacia su clase de Defensa contra las artes obscuras.

"no creo que tu hermano lo esperara" dijo Malcolm aun riendo por el escándalo que acababa de pasar en el gran comedor, cuando James había recibido un vociferador de su madre despues de haber hecho explotar un salón.

"sinceramente creo que nadie lo esperaba" dijo Rose mientras los cuatro reian y entraban a su clase, encontrándose con el profesor Eberhardt.

"buenos días profesor" dijeron los cuatro a unison y tomaron asiento en sus lugares, esperando a todos los demás. El profesor Eberhardt era un profesor relativamente joven, Albus calculaba unos 45, su cabello era café pero estaba algo cubierto por canas, sus ojos tan negros como el cabello de Albus y algo pequeño…no mas de 1.70.

"Muy bien, muy bien" dijo cuando la clase ya había comenzado "la clase por el dia de hoy no será aquí. Neville encontró una interesante creatura en un salón y me pareció perdecta para la clase" dijo con un entusiasmó en su voz. Todos se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas para seguir al profesor hacia la puerta y caminar por varias escaleras y pasillos, para entrar a un salón que Albus no reconoció.

"muy bien" dijo el profesor Eberhardt por tercera vez. Era una broma entre los alumnos lo mucho que decía 'muy bien'. "todos frente a mi" los chicos de tercer año se acomodaron quedando frente al profesor y cuando todo quedo en silecio, prosiguió

"¿Quién me puede decir que es un Boggart?" pregunto y la mano de Rose se alzo en el aire "naturalmente la señorita Weasley" dijo sonriente y le sedio la palabra a Rose.

"es una creatura que toma forma del mayor temor del mago delante de el" dijo en un solo aliento y Eberhardt sonrio

"muy bien. 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Un boggart como dijo la señorita Weasley, cambia de forma, tomando la del temos mas grande del mago que tenga frente a el. Nadie sabe exactamente que forma tenga uno pero por suerte, se sabe el hechizo para confundirlo y finalmente terminar con el" saco su varita por debajo de sus ropa y la agita en el aire "es importante que tengan una muy buena concentración y fuerza mental, pues el hechizo en si no daña en absoluto a la creatura" todos hicieron lo mismo y prepararon sus varitas para seguir al profesor.

"Mallory" dijoy Malcolm camino hacia el frente "¿Qué es lo que mas le temes?" pregunto y Malcolm se quedo pensando

"zombis" dijo algo apenado y el profesor puso su mano en su hombro

"muy bien, en ese caso tu Boggart tomara forma de un zombi, lo único que tienes que pensar es en algo gracioso en que convertirlo..como..emm…no lo se….un juguete y decir claro y fuerte _Riddikilus_" dijo sonriendo y Malcolm regreso a su lugar "¿entendido, clase?" todos asintieron "muy bien…formen una fila y que comience la diversión"

Todos rápidamente se formaron en una fila, Albus quedando de quinto, justo tras Sarah. Jason Finnigan paso primero y cuando las puertas de lo que Albus vio era un librero se abrieron, una enorme serpiente salió arrastrando

"Riddikulus" dijo Jason y la serpiente paso a ser un enorme globo que se quedo sin aire

"¡excelente!" grito el profesor Eberhardt . Susan Bowen pasó después, el boggart rápidamente tomando forma de un tiburón

"¡riddikilus!" grito Susan y el tiburón se convirtió en una estatua. Rose paso después, el boggart cambiando rápidamente a un gato enorme. Albus no pudo evitar reír un poco, todo ese miedo de Rose hacia los gatos había sido provocado por James cuando ella y Albus apenas tenían 4 años. James había metido gato que había encontrado al patio de la madriguera donde ellos se encontraban jugando y cuando este lo soltó, el gato persiguió a Rose por todo el jardín…al menos hasta que Albus llamo a sus padres y tíos quienes se encargaron del gran gato.

"¡riddikulus!" grito y el gato se volvió una redonda bola de pelo que solo podias ver sus ojos. Risas se escucharon por todo el salón

"Nolton, tu turno" dijo Eberhardt mientras aun reía por la bola de pelos que había quedado del gato. Sarah se acerco y el boggart cambio a un fantasma, pero no uno como los que veías en Hogwarts..este era feo, muy feo, no tenia ojos y podías ver sangre correr por su cara.

"¡Riddikulus!" rápidamente se convirtió en un fantasma payaso, su rostro lleno de lo que parcia maquillaje blanco e incluso una nariz grande.

"grandioso!" grito el maestro y Albus dio un paso al frente, preguntándose que era lo que mas temía.

Todo paro, el salón dejo de reír y Albus olvido por completo donde estaba. Su padre se encontraba en el piso, sus ojos verdes sin una chispa de vida y piel tan blanca que parecía hecha de papel. Se quedo paralizado, su varita cayó al piso y el cuerpo de su padre rápidamente cambio, tomando la forma de su madre, su rostro tan inexpresivo como el de su padre y sus ojos cafés tan apagados como los que acababa de ver hace unos segundos. En su garganta se formo un enorme nudo, lagrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos mientras veía a su madre en el piso, sin vida

"¡Riddikulus!" escucho un grito y ni siquiera supo de quien, solo vio que el cuerpo de su madre ya no estaba más ahí.

"creo que eso es todo por hoy…." Dijo el profesor Eberhardt, su voz no mostraba más entusiasmo. Albus tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de la habitación, no pudiendo sacar las imágenes que acababa de presenciar de su cabeza. Lagrimas seguían brotando por sus ojos. Entro en lo que despues noto era un armario y cerro la puerta.

"era un boggart" trataba de decirse miles de veces, pero las imágenes no se borraban de su cabeza.

"¿Albus?" escucho una voz decir. Levanto la vista y vio que era Rose, preocupación clara en sus ojos. Al ver que su primo estaba ahí, entro y cerró la puerta, tomando asiento a su lado

"todo está bien, Al" le aseguro después de un silencio en el cual Albus constantemente limpiaba sus ojos "tus padres están bien" paso su brazo por sus hombros en una forma de alivio, pero no parecía ayudar

"no es solo el boggart" dijo el con la voz algo ronca, el nudo en su garganta aun ahí. "sabes lo peligroso que es el trabajo de mi padre, y mamá siempre sola mientras nosotros estamos aquí….que tal…que tal si un día…" no pudo terminar, su voz se corto y de nuevo una lagrima cayo por su mejilla

"el tío Harry es el mejor mago que hay, defendió a Voldemort miles de veces y a atrapado a casi todos los mortifagos que quedan ahí afuera y la tía Ginny sabe cuidarse bien" dijo ella mientras trataba de consolar a su primo "ellos están bien y lo estarán, no te preocupes"

"no quiero que les pase nada malo" dijo Albus con un cierto temor en su voz. Rose puso su otro brazo enfrente de él y lo abrazo, quedándose así por lo que pareció una eternidad

"¿Por qué no mejor le tengo miedo a una momia o algo así?" pregunto Albus a nadie en especial después de tal vez 10 minutos

"no le encuentro nada de malo que temas por tus padres, es mejor que temerle a un tonto gato" Albus dejo salir una leve risa y limpio la ultima lagrima que había salido por sus ojos "ya no pienses mas en eso Al…fue solo un Boggart" Albus asintió y se levanto del piso, ayudo a Rose y después le dio un fuerte abrazo

"te quiero, Rose" dijo sincero y Rose le respondió el abrazo

"y yo a ti, Al" contesto y se separo de él. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del armario, los ojos de Albus aun un poco rojos

"¡ahí están!" grito Sarah cuando los vio caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor "¿te encuentras bien, Al?" pregunto preocupada y Albus asintió, sonriendo un poco

"si, estoy bien" dijo calmado, haciendo una nota mental de escribir una carta a sus padres más tarde

* * *

><p><strong>Quedo mas pequeño de lo que pensaba :P y en mi mente habia quedado mejor. <strong>

**como notaron esto forma parte en el tercer año de Albus. En algunas paginas leei "perfiles" de Albus en donde decia que su boggart era la muerte de sus padres y me parecio que quedaba con el personaje, por lo que quise hacer la historia y de paso agregar un momento Albus/Rose. **

**espero les gustara y gracias por los reviews (:  
><strong>


	6. Primera Cita

**3er año **

Albus iba corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwart con su cabello mas alborotado que nunca, su uniforme a medio abrochar, libros en mano y su mochila colgando de un solo lado. Los retratos que pasaba decían cosas como "corre" "no se corre por los pasillo" pero realmente no estaba de humos para escucharlos, el único pensamiento que corria por su mente era como iba a matar a Malcolm por no haberlo despertado. Cuando abrió sus ojos el dormitorio estaba vacio y su reloj indicaba que faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzara su primer clase, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desayunar.

"lo voy a matar" dijo entre dientes mientras aun corria, la clase ya había comenzado y su maestro de transfiguración no era lo que podías decir "paciente". Giro a mano derecha y sintió como su cabeza golpeo algo, haciendo que sus libros cayeran en el piso. Genial, pensó

"lo siento" escucho decir a una voz femenina. Albus se levanto del piso y extendió su mano, ayudando a la niña para que se levantara. Ella la tomo y también se puso de pie, Albus se quedo sin aliento por unos momentos. Heather Cauldwell estaba frente a el.

"¿te encuentras bien?" le pregunto mientras con su varita recogio sus libros y los de el, entregándolos en su mano

"em..yo….si" dijo Albus sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Tomo sus libros y le sonrio un poco

"¿Albus? ¿verdad?" pregunto ella y Albus asintio como un tonto, sin siquiera pensar en lo tarde que iba a su clase. Heather estaba en su grado, pero por ser una Hufflepuff no tenían ninguna clase juntos, para disgusto de Albus, quien apensas este año comenzó a ponerse rojo cada vez que Heather volteaba a verlo

"soy Heather" dijo sonriente

"lo…se" logro contestar Albus

"entonces nos vemos despues, Albus" le guiño el ojo y siguió caminado moviendo su cabello rubio de un lado a otro, dejando a Albus viéndola partir.

OoOoOo

"suerte que el profesor estaba de buen humor" dijo Sarah mientras los cuatro chicos caminaban a su siguiente clase, Albus ni siquiera le había reclamado a Malcolm por no haberlo levantado, pues en otras condiciones jamas se habría topado con Heather

"lo se" dijo el riendo "creo que tuve suerte hoy" sonrio y siguió caminando hasta que escucho su nombre y se detuvo en seco

"Albus" Heather dijo detrás de el. Albus volteo y vio a la rubia hufflepuff con 2 amigas suyas "que bueno que te veo" le extendió un libro "creo que por error tome tu libro de posiones" Albus tomo el libro tocando levemente su mano. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al instante

"gracias" dijo el chico de pelo negro

"No es nada…" respondió ella sonriente "te veo despues" y con eso siguió caminando

"¿Qué-fue-eso?" pregunto Malcolm una vez que ya se habían ido "¿desde cuando hablas con Heather?" pregunto algo sorprendido. Sus 3 amigos habían notado las miradas que Albus le mandaba a la chica durante los almuerzos, por lo que albus confeso estar interesado en ella. Malcolm casi se muere.

"pero por que no habías dicho nada" pregunto el chico exaltado "eso es genial"

A partir de ese dia Albus se topaba a Heather en la biblioteca, gran comedor, el jardín e incluso en los pasillos

"comienzo a pensar que ya no es coincidencia" dijo rose un dia despues de que se "toparan" a Heather en uno de los pasillos

"invitala a salir!" dijo Malcolm y Albus abrió los ojos como platos . jamas tendría el valor de hacerlo

"si, llevala a Hogsmade" lo animo Rose "el siguiente viaje es en 2 semanas, suficiente tiempo para planear algo" lo animo su prima y este miro a Sarah, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto. Heather no era muy de su agrado.

"ya termino con Randall" dijo Malcolm animandolo. Randall era un Ravenclaw de quinto año con el que Heather había estado saliendo por vario tiempo, lo cual hacia que Albus perdiera la esperanza…pero ahora que ya no andaban….

"no, no puedo"

"¿y por que no? ¿eres un Gryffindor, no?" pregunto su prima.

Pero realmente no fue necesario que Albus se armara de valor como todo un Gryffindor pues al dia siguiente Heather le pregunto si le gustaría ir con el en el siguiente viaje a Hogsmade, consiguiendo un "yo..claro..si…em..si" por parte de el.

OoOoOo

Albus se miro en el espejo por ultima vez y trato de aplacar su cabello, sin éxito alguno. Normalmente no le importaba como lucia, podía salir de su habiacion usando simplemente pijamas, pero esta vez era diferente ¡tenia una cita con Heather!

"¿y? ¿estas listo?" pregunto Malcolm con entuciasmo claro en su voz

"si" dijo Albus y miro a su mejor amigo "¿Qué harán ustedes?" este se encojio de hombros y revolvió un poco su cabello

"no lo se, pero necesito ir a la tienda de tu tio con urgencia, mis pastillas de vomito se agotaron"

Albus rio y bajo con el a la sala común donde Sarah y Rose los esperaban. Los 4 caminaron hasta la salida y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, en donde irían hacia la villa mágica. En todo el camino las manos de Albus sudaban y trataba de acomodar su cabello sin ningún resultado, claramente se moria de nervios

"hola Albus" dijo Heather sonriente mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico, provocando que estas se pusieran rojas "¿listo?" pregunto y Albus asintió, mirando a sus amigos por ultima vez. Rose asintio y con su boca se movio para lo que Albus entendió era un "suerte", Malcolm levantaba sus 2 pulgares en forma de suerte y Sarah los miraba seria, como tratando de descifrar cual hechizo seria el mejor para terminar con Heather.

Albus no lo había entendido realmente, en los últimos días su mejor amiga se había vuelto algo distante con lo que a el respecta, no hablaban mucho. Le había preguntado a Rose, pero esta simplemente se encogía de hombros.

"asi que..¿que piensas hacer este verano?" pregunto Heather en lo que caminaban a la villa mágica. El año escolar casi terminaba y todos ya comenzaban a hacer planes para sus vacaciones.

"no lo se, salir con Rose…visitar a mis primos. Papá tal vez nos lleve a acampar como lo hace algunos años" se rasco la cabeza y volteo a verla "no estoy muy seguro" ella asintio siguió caminando

"¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunto Albus despues de unos segundos de largos silencios. La chica se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Llegaron a las tres escobas y se sentaron en una mesa vacia en el centro del lugar. Heather insisitio ir ahí y aunque Albus planeaba llevarla a un lugar mas calmado, no se opuso. Pidio dos cervezas de mantequilla y comenzó a tomarla junto con ella. Realmente no tenia idea de que hablar

"¿te gusta el quidditch?" pregunto y Heather dejo de mirar alrededor, enfocando su vista en Albus

"no realmente, no veo el punto en pegarle a una pelota con unos palos, ni atrapar esa pequeña pelota" dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y le daba un sorbo a su medida. Albus no sabia que decir, por lo regular sus platicas consistían de quidditch pues Sarah lo amaba, Rose lo entendía pues toda la familia lo jugaba y aunque Malcolm no jugara, era un aficionado al juego, aunque por se hijo de Muggles, decía preferir algo llamado rugby, el cual decía era incluso mas agresivo.

"¿y? ¿eres muy unido a tu familia?" pregunto la chica y Albus asintio sin pensarlo, no conocía a una familia mas unida que la suya. "¿con quien te llevas mejor?"

De ahí Albus comenzó a relajarse, contándole anécdotas de su familia y ella hacia lo mismo, riendo a carcajadas con lo que James hacia o los problemas en los que su amiga Riley se metia, pues todos decían tenia la peor suerte del mundo.

El tiempo paso volando y despues de unas horas, dejaron de reir.

"y asi es como cosegui esa sicatris" termino ella mientras señalaba la sicatris en su rodilla. Albus rio un poco y sujeto su mano un poco mas fuerte. Durante el transcurso de la tarde ella había tomado su mano, haciendo que las hormonas del apenas adolesente se volvieran locas.

Miro sobre el hombro de Albus y rápidamente lo miro a el de nuevo, su mirada directamente en los ojos de el. Café viendo a verde.

"¿puedo hacer algo?" pregunto ella y Albus hipnotizado asintió. Heather se acerco y junto sus labios con los de el, provocando una gran sorpresa en el chico de pelo negro, quien no podía creer su suerte pero el pensamiento no duro mucho, pues dos manos lo tomaron de los hombros separándolo de Heather y tirándolo al piso despues.

"¿¡que te pasa?" dijo Heather indignada

"¿Qué crees que hacer?" una voz masculina dejo. Albus se levanto furioso, varita en mano…a punto de atacar a la persona que lo había tirado de la silla.

"ni te atrevas" dijo Randall y se volteo a mirar a Heather

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" dijo ella aun indignada. Todos alrededor habían dejado de hace lo que sea que estaba haciendo para escuchar la pelea

"y tu ¿Quién te dijo que podias andar por ahí besando al primer tonto que se te pone enfrente" dijo el claramente enojado o mas bien celoso.

"tu y yo terminamos" dijo Heather y Randall la tomo de los brazos. Albus iba a lanzar un hechizo al chico que estaba sujetando a su cita, pues parecía que la estaba lastimando

"te extraño Heath" dijo el suavemente, relajando su espalda y soltando los brazos de ella "fue un error terminar, pero estaba enojado y tu también lo estabas" Albus bajo su varita un poco al ver que Heather no hacia ningún esfuerzo por safarse

"encerio?" pregunto ella y Randall asintio "to también te extraño Randi" y sin decir nada mas, se estaban besando, sus bocas pegadas. Albus incrédulo salió del local, rabia y enojo llenando su cuerpo. Que idiota había sido.

OoOoOo

"¿Al?" escucho la puerta abrirse y Malcolm entro a la habitación. Albus cerro sus ojos y sintio como Malcolm se asomaba a un lado de su cama, asegurándose de que estaba dormido. Suspiro y salió del lugar.

Habia regresado un poco mas temprano que todos, yendo directo a su habitación a relajarse un poco, pero no había funsionado, se sentia como un idiota al pensar que Heather se había interesado en el, seguramente solo estaba buscando un idiota para poner celoso a Randall, por eso las constantes miradas sobre el hombro de Albus y el pensando que ella la estaba pasando bien.

OoOoOo

Los ronquidos de Malcolm y Jason Finnigan llenaban la habitación mientras todos los demás dormían. Albus abrió sus ojos y se levanto de su cama. Tomo la capa de invisibilidad que su padre le había heredado cuando empezó su segundo año en Hogwarts y salió del dormitorio de los hombres.

La sala común estaba vacia y el fuego de la chimenea calentaba la habitación. Albus tomo la capa y se sento en uno de los sillones, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que en uno de ellos estaba Sarah.

"creí que jamas bajarías" dijo ella mientras Albus se sentaba

"¿Cómo sabias que bajaría?" pregunto el incrédulo

"es sábado" contesto ella como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y despues de unos segundos Albus entendió. Los sabados en la noche el y Sarah siempre se escabullían de la sala común he iban a las cocinas de hogwarts, donde pasaban un rato charlando y jugando con lo elfos, los cuales siempre se ponían felices al verlos. Era algo que empezaron a hacer en su segundo año, un dia que Sarah tenia hambre y fue a despertar a Albus para que la llevara por algo de comer con su capa.

"¿lo habías olvidado verdad?" dijo ella y Albus asintio.

"pero vamos" se levanto del sillón y puso su capa alrededor de ambos. Una noche en la cocina no le caería nada mal.

OoOoOo

"nos vemos" se despidió por ultima vez Sarah y ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos en completo silencio. Albus se la había pasado muy bien, comieron delicioso y jugaron un rato con un par de elfos que habían termibado sus deberes, pero aun sentia una cierta rabia correr por sus venas.

"escuche lo que paso" dijo Sarah derrepente, haciendo que Albus parara y volterara a verla "todos lo escucharon"

"¿y vienes a decirme te lo dije?" dijo el en un tono algo amargo.

"no, solo quería decirte que no dejes que eso te afecte"

"fácil para ti decirlo" contesto en el mismo tono

"¡hey! Esto no fue mi culpa" cerro sus ojo y tomo aire, manteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo con un buen hechizo bajo control

"se que estas enojado y quieres golpear lo primero que se te aparezca en frente, pero eres mi mejor amigo y solo trato de ayudarte, asi que no saques tu enojo en mi" dijo mas tranquila

"lo se, lo siento"

"escucha…ella se lo pierde, se perdió de salir con uno de los chicos más dulce, gracioso, alegre, talentoso y apuesto que conozco" lo último lo dijo entre risas, haciendo que Albus sonriera levemente "que se quede con Randall. Apenas tenemos 13 años,encontraras a alguien mejor y que enserió te merezca" le sonrió y Albus le devolvió el gesto. "eso si, yo tengo que aprobarla"

"cuenta con ello" Albus rio un poco y puso su brazo alrededor se sus hombros mientra caminaban de regreso a los dormitorios.

Esa noche ya no estaba tan enojado por lo que había pasado. Apenas tenia 13 años, todavía tenia una vida para encontrar a esa persona que Sarah había dicho, esa chica que lo mereciera y lo hiciera feliz….todavia le quedaba mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues realmente no me encanto como quedo este shot pero bueno, lo tenia que subir. La primera decepcion amorosa de Albus. Sarah realmente me gusta como personaje, asi que veran mas de ella :D y bueno ya tengo el siguiente capitulo pensado asi que no tardare mucho en subirlo. de nuevo gracias por los reviews, siempre sonrio cada vez que recibo uno (:<strong>


	7. Capitan

**6to año **

"despierta " Lily Potter le dijo a su hermano mientras con una almohada golpeaba su cabeza. Albus se quejo y se movio a un lado, tratando de hacer que su hermana desapareciera, pero Lily no se daría por vencida.

"el desayuno esta listo, Al" dijo ya impaciente. Lo había llamado ya 4 veces y su hermano no parecía tener ningún deseso de despertar. Suspiro y asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, llamando a el mayor de los 3. James.

"¡James!" el chico de pelo castaño apareció detrás de ella y la hizo saltar de un susto. A veces odiaba que su hermano ya pudiera aparecer cuando le diera en gana.

"que pasa, renacuajo" pregunto en forma de broma el chico de 17 años mientras miraba a su hermana. Sus ojos cafes mirando los de ella, los cuales eran exactamente iguales. Los 2 tenian los ojos de su madre.

"necesito que me ayudes" señalo a Albus y James puso una sonrisa traviesa.

"no tienes que decirlo 2 veces" saco su varita de su pantalo y la movio apuntando a su hermano. De la punta de la varita salieron chorros de agua y mojaron a el menor de los Potter por completo.

"¡Lily!" grito Albus y James desapareció, dejando a Lily ahí parada en la habitación con un mojado y enojado Albus "¡acaso era necesario!"se levanto todo mojado y Lily no puedo evitar reir, se veía algo gracioso

"el desayuno esta listo" le dijo y salió de su habitación aun riendo. Bajo al comedor y vio a su madre poniendo la mesa con su varita, esta levanto la miro

"¿y tu hermano?" pregunto cuando la vio bajar sola. Lily le dijo que en unos momentos bajaría y se sento en la mesa a un lado de su padre como siempre acostumbraba. James apareció sentado en su silla he hizo que Ginny saltara del susto

"¡James! Sabes que odio que aparezcas asi"

"lo siento ma" beso su mejilla y Ginny sonrio "papá ¿ya hablaste con el tio Neville?" pregunto ansioso. Harry bajo en Diario el Profeta y miro a su hijo mayor, el cual parecía un niño esperando a que le dijeran que podía abrir los regalos de navidad.

"si, dijo que las cartas llegarían en estos días" le conesto el y James sonrio.

"¿y no te dijo si yo quede como capitán? " pregunto igual de ansioso y Harry negó con su cabeza

"no, dijo que nos daríamos cuenta cuando llegen las cartas" James resoplo y comenzó a comer su desayuno. Ginny le grito a Albus por las escaleras para que bajara a desayunar y se sento ella cuando termino de servirles a todos.

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que seras tu?" pregunto Lily con una ceja levantada "Sarah tan buena cazadora como tu, yo también y aunque jamas lo admita en frente de el, Fred es un gran bateador" James puso sus ojos en blanco he ignoro la pregunra de su hermana.

"Albus es un gran buscador" dijo Ginny al notar que Lily había dejado a Albus fuera y Lily asintio, al parecer no lo había notado "incluso mejor que Harry" agrego

"¡oie!" dijo Harry pretendiendo estar ofendido "lo aprendió todo de mi" los 4 empezaron a reir y en eso Albus entro al comedor, ya no mas usando su pijama, aunque su cabello seguía mojado. Lily rio un poco. Se sento a un lado de su madre y comenzó a desayunar .

"¿Por qué no jugamos un partido de quidditch cuando terminemos? " Harry propuso antes de terminar su desayuno. El patio de la casa Potter era grande, pero un hechizo simple lo podía hacer mas grande y ya tenia un hechizo para que los Muggles que vivian cerca no los vieran volando en escoba, por lo que podían jugar perfectamente.

"si, estaría bien" dijo Albus y todos asintieron, un juego de quidditch no caería nada mal

"solo un rato, recuerden que hoy tenemos que ir a comer a casa de los abuelo" dijo Ginny mientras sus tres hijos se levantaban, listos para jugar

"¿Por qué no van arreglando todo? Solo le ayudare a su madre a recoger esto y los alcanzamos" sugirió Harry y los tres chicos asintieron saliendo al patio. James con su varita lista para poner los hechizos necesarios para poder jugar.

OoOoOo

Un par de horas despues los cinco Potter entraron a la casa, sudor por toda su cara y la snitch en la mano de Albus. Habian jugado sin hacer equipos. James, Lily y Ginny se turnaban para ponerse como guardian mientras los otros 2 jugaban como cazadores y Albus y Harry soltaron la snitch para ver quien la atrapaba primero. Albus ganando 2 de 3 veces.

"sera mejor que vallamos a tomar una ducha antes de irnos" dijo Ginny mientras limpiaba algo de tierra de la cara de Harry. "no iremos todos sudador y llenos de mugre" Harry rio y asintio. James, Lily y Albus subieron escaleras arriba para cada uno tomar un baño en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Harry se quedo mirando donde unos momentos atrás habían estado sus hijos parados. Habian crecido tanto. James ya tenia 17 y estaba a punto de empezar su ultimo año en Hogwarts, Albus acababa de cumplir 16 a inicios de Agosto y Lily ya tenia 14.

"aun me parece ayer cuando llegamos con James de San Mungo" dijo mientras abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura.

"lo se, el tiempo a pasado volando" Ginny tomo su mano y lo llevo a la habitación de ambos, ellos también tenían que tomar un baño urgentemente.

OoOoOo

James bajo las escaleras topándose con Lily y Albus en la sala. Los dos hermanos jugando ajedrez mágico mientras esperaban a el resto de la familia para ir a casa de la abuela. Era una tradición de la familia Weasley el juntarse los domingos para comer. Cuando eran niños siempre lo hacían y ahora que todos estaba en Hogwarts lo seguían haciendo pero solo en vacaciones y cada 15 dias, aunque sus tios y padres aun se juntaban la mayoría de los fines de semana. Realmente era muy divertido pues toda la familia se juntaba y convivían. Teddy y Victoire acababan de llegar de su luna de miel por lo que todos estaban ansiosos por ver a los felices recién casados.

"¿y mamá y papá?" pregunto James sentandore a un lado de Lily. Albus se encogió de hombros y movio a una de sus piesas. Lily sonrio moviendo otra piesa y gustosa dijo:

"jake mate…de nuevo" James rio levemente y Harry bajo las escaleras y se les unió. La única que faltaba era Ginny

"¡miren!" dijo Lily cuando James y Albus apenas comenzarían una nueva ronda de ajedrez. Tres lechuzas estaban paradas en la ventana de la sala con una carta cada una. Sus cartas de Hogwarts.

James se paro rápidamente al igual que Albus y tomaron la carta que les correspondía a cada uno, dándole propina a las lechuzas las cuales se fueron volando al ver que su trabajo había terminado.

Lily abrió su carta primero y comenzó a leer su lista de utiles, sus ojos cafes jamás dejando la hija. James hizo lo mismo pero en lugar de leer su carta, busco en el sobre tratando de encontrar el pequeño botón con una "C" de capitán..pero al parecer no había nada en el mas que su carta con los útiles que usaría ese año.

"debe de haber un error" dijo consternado al notar que su sobre no venia con el botón "tal vez olvidaron mandarlo" pero Harry no le puso atención pues sus ojos estaban clavados en las manos de Albus. Un botón rojo en su mano izquierda.

Albus no parecía decir nada, sus ojos verdes no dejaban de ver el botón en su mano el cual indicaba que era el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch. Tenia que haber un error, el era bueno pero su hermano era increíble, segurament Neville se había equivocado…si …eso tenia que ser.

James noto el botón en la mano de su hermano y sus ojos se abrieron grandes

"¿tu eres el capitán?" dijo sorprendido. Su hermano le había ganado

"eso parece" Albus contesto aun perplejo.

"pero..yo…tu..yo debería ser el capitán"

"tal vez mi padrino se equivoco"

"no creo" dijo Harry mientras se ponía en medio de sus dos hijos "Albus, eres un gran jugador y aunque se que James también lo es…Neville pensó que tu merecías mas el puesto" James no dijo nada mas. Tomo su sobre y subió a su habitación, dándole una mirada de enojo a su hermano antes de hacerlo. Albus miro a Harry y este sonrio.

"tu hermano solo esta celoso, en un rato se le pasara..no te preocupes"

Ginny bajo las escaleras y Lily corrió a ella "mamá! Albus es el nuevo capitán del equipo" dijo feliz y Ginny sonrio

"felicidades hijo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti" le dio un fuerte abrazo y beso su frente "¿y James?" Harry señalo las escaleras y Ginny suspiro "ahora vuelvo" sonrio a sus hijos y subió las escaleras.

Unos minutos despues James bajo a la sala con su madre tras el, felicito a Albus y desapareció via Floo para ir a casa de los abuelos. Su familia lo siguió unos segundos despues.

Aunque Albus y James se parecían físicamente , no eran nada iguales. James era extrovertido, gracioso, muy inteligente pero no académicamente y orgulloso mientras que Albus era mas serio, gracioso una vez que entraba en confianza, inteligente y modesto, aunque en ocaciones podía ser tan testarudo como su madre.

Llegaron a la madriguera y toda la familia estaba ahí. Rose era Perfecta desde el año anterior y había sido nombrada este año también,Louis había quedado como capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw y Lucy también había sido nombrada Perfecta. Todos en la familia los felicitaron y pasaron la tarde charlando y jugando.

Aunque James duro enojado unos días, al final se le paso y comenzó a aceptar jugar con sus hermanos quidditch en las tardes, al final felicitando a su hermano con sus grandes atrapadas con la snitch. Su padre tenia razón….solo le tenían que dar tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>hola de nuevo :D. Pues este shot toma lugar antes de que Albus comienze su sexto año. Pienso que James se enojo porque era su ultimo año en Hogwart y queria la oportunidad de ser el capitan ,pero al final comprendio que su hermano merecia el puesto tanto como el y lo acepto. espero lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos :D <strong>


	8. Cuando Albus Se Dio Cuenta

**5to Año**

Albus Potter dormía como cualquier otro domingo en la torre de Gryffindor. La noche anterior se había quedado despierto hasta las 3 de la mañana terminando el pergamino que el profesor Switzer –su profesor de Transfiguracion- les había encargado. Quinto año no había resultado tan fácil como el imaginaba. Sus profesores constantemente recordándoles sus lo cerca que sus TIMOS estaban aunque realmente apenas estaban en diciembre y las enormes pilas de tarea que les encargaban. Apenas tenia tiempo de ir a visitar a Hagrid de vez en cuando y disfrutar de las tardes en los jardines de la escuela.

El chico de pelo negro abrió sus ojos y vio la luz entrar por la ventana que había en la habitación. Se levanto mirando alrededor y noto que solo estaba el, por lo que se levanto y se dirigió a darse una ducha para después bajar al gran comedor, donde vio a sus 2 mejores amigos y su prima.

"Buenos días" dijo Sarah cuando Albus tomo su lugar a su lado quedando frente de Rose y Malcolm.

"creímos que jamás bajarías" le dijo su mejor amigo aunque no se le entendió mucho porque tenía la boca llena de tostada.

"¡Malcolm! Podrías por lo menos pasarte lo que estas comiendo antes de hablar" Rose lo regaño sonando tanto como su madre que Albus temió que su tia Hermione estuviera en la habitación

"lo siento" dijo el riendo mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de calabaza. Un ruido hizo que el chico de ojos verdes mirara al techo y vio que el correo comenzaba a llegar.

Albus visualizo a Athena, su lechuza la cual había sido nombrada asi por ser muy inteligente. Esta deposito una carta en su plato y despues se marcho. La abrió con cuidado y noto la letra de su padre quien quería saber si este año irían a casa a pasar navidad. Por lo regular siempre iban y también en las vacaciones de pascua, pero Harry recordando sus años en Hogwarts siempre les mandaba una carta preguntando.

"¿te quedaras?" le pregunto a su prima y esta negó con su cabeza.

"recuerda que el cumpleaños de Hugo es el 28, por lo que el la quiere pasar con mamá y papá así que yo también ire" el chico miro a Malcolm quien también le dijo que no, pues sus primos vendrían desde América a pasar navidad con su familia.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" le pregunto a Sarah y esta se encogió de hombros.

"mis padres iran con mi abuela y la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir"

"pero no puedes quedarte aquí. Nadie lo hará" le dijo Albus pero la chica de nuevo se encogió de hombros

"¿Por qué no vas conmigo? No creo que mis padres tengan problema, y puedes quedarte en la habitación de Lily."Sarah lo pensó un poco y después asintió. Sería divertido.

Todos los veranos Sarah se iba 2 semanas a casa de Rose para poder festejar el cumpleaños de Albus en la madriguera, pues el chico cumplía el 5 de agosto, pero jamás se había quedado en la casa de los Potter; Rose le habría ofrecido irse a su casa pero sus abuelos maternos siempre se quedaban en vacaciones de navidad y su casa no era tan grande…además, vacaciones en casa de los Potter sonaba algo tentador.

Albus comenzó a escribir su respuesta cuando lo voz de su madre eructo en todo el comedor

"¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" debió imaginarlo. Su hermano y sus amigos eran los bromistas de la escuela. El año pasado rompieron el record de detenciones que tenia el abuelo de Albus junto con sus amigos y eso que aun le faltaba un año más en Hogwarts.

"¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A HECHIZAR A UN COMPAÑERO! ¡NO ME INTERESA QUE TAN ODIOSO FUERA, SI VUELVO A ENTERARME QUE HACER ALGO ASI, OLVIDATE DE ESA NUEVA ESCOBA QUE QUERIAS PARA TU CUMPLEAÑOS!" la carta siguió gritando pero Albus trato de no ponerle mucha atención y noto que su hermana Lily hacia lo mismo.

No era algo nuevo que su hermano recibiera un vociferadora, pero eso no hacia mejor el hecho de que todos en la escuela conocieran el grito de la madre de Albus.

"Albus, Sarah…" los 2 chicos levantaron la vista y vieron a el hermano mayor de Sarah y capitán del equipo de quidditch. Robert Nolton.

Robert, quien odiaba que lo llamaran Bob, era capitán desde que Albus estaba en tercer año y este era su ultimo año, por lo que estaba empeñado en que ganaran la copa de la casa. Sarah les había dicho que en vacaciones no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera ganar este año y que ya se estaba poniendo aburrido. Sarah tenia 2 hermanos. Robert e Ian, el cual estaba en segundo año. Robert era alto y su cabello era rubio, pero tenía los mismos ojos que Sarah mientras que Ian era pelirojo y tenia los ojos café claro. Sarah tenial el cabello pelirrojo obscuro y unos ojos grises con azul alrededor - Sus ojos eran lo primero que Albus había notado al conocerla- y aunque no tuvieran los mismo rasgos físicos en algunas practicas te podias sorprender de lo mucho que Robert y Sarah se parecían.

"¿Qué pasa, Bob?" pregunto ella despreocupadamente, su hermano rodo los ojos

"vengo a decirles que hoy no habrá practica de quidditch. James y Fred tienen detención y no podemos practicar sin un cazador y un bateador"

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" pregunto Rose y Albus rio

"yo les aviso cuando será la el siguiente entrenamiento" le dijo al capitán de su equipo y este se fue .

Terminaron de desayunar y los 4 chicos salieron del gran comedor para dirigirse al patio en donde se sentaron en el césped y se relajaron un poco por primera vez en severos días.

"ya quiero que termine este año" dijo Malcolm mientras jugaba con los chinos de su cabello

"jamas nos habían dejado tanta tarea" se quejo.

"no se te haría mucha si te organizaras y no la hicieras un dia antes de la fecha de entrega" dijo Rose mientras levantaba la vista de su libro de _Tecnología Muggle y Sus Distintos Usos. _

"esta vez si estoy de acuerdo con Malcolm" Sarah intervino y miro a su mejor amiga "cada vez nos dejan mas y mas tarea…además ¡nos ponen exámenes casi todos los días!" Rose no dijo nada más y siguió con su lectura.

"al menos el próximo fin de semana es el viaje a Hogsmeade" Albus agrego mientras veía al cielo pues estaba acostado con Sarah a su lado

"lo se. Espero me compren un buen regalo de navidad" Malcolm dijo y Albus rio

"cuenta con ello" dijo el mediano de los hermanos Potter y noto que Sarah y Rose no decían nada, lo cual era extraño porque aunque Rose estuviera leyendo siempre agregaba algo a las platicas y Sarah normalmente nunca se callaba.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan calladas?" pregunto Malcolm y Rose bajo su libro mientras Sarah se sentaba a un lado de Albus.

"pues, esta vez no ire con ustedes" dijo Rose haciendo que Albus se sentara mirando a su prima confundido. Desde que pueden ir a la villa mágica habían ido juntos, los 4, excepto en dos ocaciones cuando estaban en tercer año, pues en una Albus tuvo una cita no muy agradable y en otra solo habían ido Albus y Sarah porque Rose tenia que estudiar y Malcolm había tenido la gran idea de ayudar a su hermano con una broma, ganándose detención.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" pregunto a su prima y esta se sonrojo con el famoso rojo Weasley

"ire con…..Scorpius" en ese momento Albus pensó que la boca de Malcolm no podía abrirse mas y que tal vez los ojos de el parecían de miedo por lo grande que los había abierto pero Sarah parecía no estar sorprendida del todo

"Scorpius…¿Scorpius Malfoy?" pregunto Albus entre trabas y Sarah rio cuando Rose se puso aun mas roja

"no creo que conoscas a muchos Scorpius, no es un nombre que puedas llamas…común" Sarah dijo.

"¡estas loca!" Albus grito haciendo que unos niños de primer año se quedaran callados mientras pasaban "el tio Ron enloquecerá"

"no me importa lo que piense papá, soy yo la que saldrá con Scor, no el"

Albus miro a su prima sorprendido. Ella era una niña buena que obedecía siempre a sus padres, James siempre la molestaba por ello y aunque tenia a veces sacaba su humos Weasley, la mayoría del tiempo era como la tia Hermione. No lo tomen a mal, Scorpius Malfoy era un muy buen amigo de ellos. Se habían hecho amigos en el camino a Hogwarts en su primer año y desde entonces mantenían una muy buena amistad…. Ahora que lo pensaba, con quien mejor se llevaba era con Rose. Siempre estudiando juntos en la biblioteca, sentándose juntos en posiones y transfiguración.

"tal vez la siguiente vez" dijo su prima regresando a su lectura.

"yo tampoco iré con ustedes" Sarah anuncio unos segundos después

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?" pregunto Albus en voz dramática mientras levantaba sus manos al cielo

"pues Connor Abbey me invito a ir con el y acepte" la chica se encogió de hombros como si estuviera hablando de algo de lo mas casual del mundo

"¿Connor Abbey? ¿Desde cuándo le hablas?" pregunto Albus extrañado.

"pues el otro dia me ayudo en pociones, comenzamos a hablar y me invito" por algún motivo Albus sintió algo no muy agradable en su estomago. ¿enojo? No, no se sentia como enojo, pero no lo pudo descifrar porque Malcolm lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"esto apesta, no será lo mismo solo Albus y yo" se quejo mientras arrancaba pasto del piso

"no siempre íbamos a salir los 4, iba a llegar un momento en que nos separaríamos, además…¡es solo por un dia! Estoy segura que tu y Albus se la pasaran genial" dijo Rose convencida y Albus miro a Sarah, aun sintiéndose extraño.

OoOoOo

"gracias al cielo" Malcolm exclamo mientras se sentaba en una de las tantas sillas que había en la sala comun. Acababan de regresar de Hogsmeade y no habían tenido el mejor de los viajes pues aparte de que estaba nevando y haciendo un frio tremendo, todo estaba lleno de estudiantes tratando de mantenerse calientes. Albus solo compro los regalos de sus padres, 3 amigos y sus 2 hermanos para regresar rápido al castillo y de inmediato dirigirse a la sala común de Gryffindor donde se sento a un lado de Malcolm dejando que el fuego los calentara a ambos.

"mis pies están helados" comento el chico de pelo chino haciendo que Albus riera un poco "no, enserio, creo que podría enfriar un café si meto mis pies en el" Albus estaba apunto de contestar cuando escucho a su hermana hablarle

"hola, Al. Malcolm" dijo mirando a su hermano y mejor amigo mientras tomaba su lugar a un lado de ambos "¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?" les pregunto la pelirroja mientras se quitaba los guantes y chaqueta que usaba

"lo mismo que tu supongo ¿demasiado frio?" Pregunto Albus mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta y la acomodaba a un lado de la silla

"horrible, no podias ir a ningún lugar porque estaba lleno y si salias te congelabas. Tess y yo preferimos regresar" a diferencia de su hermano y el, Lily no se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su primo Hugo, si, se hablaban y a veces los veias en lo pasillos charlando, pero no eran los mejores amigos como Rose y Albus o James y Fred.

"¿Dónde están Rose y Sarah?" Lily les pregunto cuando noto la ausencia de las 2 chicas. Malcolm se encogió de hombros mientras se recargaba en su silla y con frotaba sus manos tratando de calentarlas "por algún lugar con Scorpius y Connor"

"Scorpius y Connor?" Albus asintió y noto a Lily mirándolo como tratando de descifrar que pasaba por su cabeza pero después de unos segundos se dio por vencida y miro al fuego

"no sabía que…. Pues… estaban saliendo" dijo la hermana menor de Albus y este se acomodo en su silla algo incomodo con la platica

"pues ahora lo están" noto como eso salió un poco mas agresivo de lo que había querido, pero no podía evirarlo. La idea de Sarah y Connor sentados en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié le provocaba un nudo en el estomago y unas ganas tremendas de golpear a alguien. Normalmente no era un chico que pudieras decir…agresivo, pero había sacado el carácter de su madre y cuando se enojaba…las cosas se podían poner feas.

"¿y? ¿se quedaran en navidad?" Lily cambio rápidamente de tema y ambos chicos negaron con su cabeza "si, yo tampoco, quiero ir a casa, todos nuestros primos irán este año a pasar navidad a casa de la abuela" dijo emocionada y Albus la miro con el mismo entusiasmo. Todos los primos juntos significaba una cosa: La mejor navidad de todas.

Su padre había sido hijo único, pero su madre tenía 5 hermanos –eran 6 pero el Tio Fred había fallecido- y de esos 5, 4 tenian hijos. 9 primos mas Teddy Lupin –ahijado de su padre-. No eran todos de la misma edad pero se llevaban muy bien y la mayoría aun estaba en Hogwarts por lo que era aun mejor.

"genial ¿no?" James dijo mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la silla en la que Lily estaba sentada

"¡james!" se quejo la pelirroja haciendo que el hermano mayor de ambos sonriera "sabes que odio que hagas eso" James se encogió de hombros y continuo recargado en la silla viendo a su hermano y Malcolm

"saben, paso algo extraño hoy" dijo el mayor de los potter mirando a los 2 chicos. "cuando venia de regreso de Hogsmade... pues ustedes saben, Zonko estaba cerrado pero como sea, cuando venia de regreso pasamos por el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié y como Dominique estaba ahí con su novio pensamos en asustarlos… pero al entrar me tope con la sorpresa de que no solo estaba Dominique comiendo la cara de Roger, sino también Rose comiendo la cara de Scorpius" los 3 se sentaron bien en sus sillas y miraron con ojos como platos a James

"¡¿hablas encerio?" Lily pregunto y James asintio "esas son grandes noticias" la pelirroja exclamo y Albus se pregunto si ella sabia algo que ellos 2 no

"yo opino que al tio Ron le dara un infarto" James comento riendo "aun recuerdo como reacciono cuando supo que eran amigos. Oh casi lo olvido. Sarah también estaba ahí, con un chico rubio" menciono el chico antes de irse a sentar con Fred al otro lado de la sala común

"realmente no me sorprende, últimamente Rose se juntaba mas con Scorpius de lo que se juntaba con nosotros" dijo Malcolm de lo mas tranquilo.

La tarde paso volando y un rato después Sarah entro a la sala común, seguida un poco después por Rose, quien no podía sonreir mas. Las 2 chicas caminaron a donde estaban ellos y tomaron asiento a un lado de cada chico.

"un gran dia ¿no?" pregunto Rose mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y guantes, dejando solo su gorro puesto

"no del todo" dijo sincero Malcolm mientras hojeaba su libro de 12 Maneras De Encantar A Tu Bruja. Cuando lo compro Albus rio tanto que le dolió el estomago despues

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?" pregunto Albus antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas "¿tuvieron un buen dia?" su mirada se enfoco en Sarah quien asintió y se acomodo en la silla

"en verdad si .Connor resulto se muy divertido"

"¿Qué hay de ti, Rose?" Malcolm dejo su libro a un lado claramente aburrido de lo que este decía y miro a Rose con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida. Rose se puso mas roja –si era posible-.

"¿Qué hay de mi?"

"oh pues…" Malcolm tomo su libro de nuevo y se recargo en la silla "nos llego la noticia de que….¡ tu lengua estaba en la garganta de Scorpius Malfoy!" Albus no pudo evitarlo. Comenzo a reir, a reir sin parar y pudo escuchar a Sarah haciendo lo mismo.

Malcolm era el menos prudente de los 4 y por lo regular Rose siempre era quien vivía diciéndole lo imprudente y tonto que era, pero ahora…la prima de Albus se había quedado sin habla

"James Sirius Potter!" Rose se levanto de la silla y Albus vio a su hermano saltar en su lugar mientras con una risa divertida y culpable mirarba a su prima.

OoOoOo

Albus tomo su mochila y la puso en su hombro. Hoy regresaría a casa a pasar las vacaciones navideñas y no podía esperar. Entro al gran comedor en donde vio a Rose desayunando mientras hablaba con su hermano

"listo?" le pregunto Albus a Hugo, quien asintio mientras mordía su tostada. Su ojos cafes mas brillante que nunca

"¿Dónde esta Sarah? Tenemos que ir a la oficina de Neville en 10 minutos" dijo el chico de ojos verdes y Hugo señalo el final de la mesa en donde estaban Connor y Sarah hablando. Connor con sus manos en la cintura de ella. De nuevo sintió esa sensación en el estomago provocando que cerrara sus manos en forma de puño

"será mejor que la llame" apenas se iba a levantar cuando Rose tomo su brazo y lo sento de nuevo

"se están despidiendo" le dijo la pelirroja y Albus frunció el seño mientras los miraban. Sarah rio de algún chiste que el Ravenclaw conto y cuando se calmo este la acerco a el y la beso.

Albus comenzó a tener de nuevo esa sensación extraña en el estomago, deseando con todas sus fuerzas mandar un buen hechizo que enviara a Abbey a otro planeta con tal de que dejara a Sarah en paz . Su padre le había contado de aquellas veces que el sentia eso en su estomago cuando su madre estaba con su antiguo novio, Dean, pero eso no podía estar pasándole a el ¡era Sarah de quien estaba hablando! Su mejor amiga, pero solo eso ¿verdad?.

Cuando se separaron –lo cual fue despues de unos segundos- Sarah regreso y se sento a un lado de Albus, poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros como siempre hacia, solo que esta vez el corazón de Albus comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

"¿nos vamos?" pregunto ella sonriente y Rose asintio.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, mi shot mas largo hasta ahora y solo es la parte 1 :D. este fue el primer shot que escribi de esta serie. Albus celoso del nuevo novio de su mejor amiga, ya saben lo que dicen...uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde..aunque no esta todo perdido.<strong>

**En los 7 libros de Harry Potter nunca dijeron como iban a la madriguera a pasar navidad, por lo que supuse que Neville les prestaba la chimenea de su oficina para regresar **

**Espero les gustara el capitulo y comenten :)**


	9. Navidad Con Los Potter

"Mamá!" James se quejo cuando Ginny Potter deposito un tremendo beso en su mejilla. Acababan de aparecer por via Floo en la madriguera donde su familia los esperaba. El último en llegar había sido Albus y al salir de la chimenea noto que todos sus tíos se habían juntado para recibir a sus hijos junto con sus primos que ya habían acabado Hogwarts.

"déjame ayudarte" Harry tomo la mochila de su hijo del piso y la sacudió para después darle un abrazo.

"oh, tonterías." Albus escucho decir a su madre quien ahora le daba un abrazo a Sarah "puedes pasar navidad con nosotros cuantas veces quieras" Sarah le sonrió a Albus y el le devolvió el gesto, pero no tan sinceramente…la escena de hacia unos minutos seguía plasmada en su cabeza.

"podemos irnos ya?" pregunto James mientras sacudía su ropa y miraba a su padre "tengo unas cosas que hacer en mi habitación" Harry levanto una ceja pero supo mejor que preguntar y asintió.

"nos vemos en navidad" dijo la abuela Weasley mientras los despedía.

"muy bien, Albus y James conmigo. Sarah y Lily con Ginny" Dijo Harry una vez en el patio de la madriguera. Ginny tomo de la mano a Sarah y Lily para desaparecer con ellas al siguiente segundo. Harry hizo lo mismo con James y Albus. Un segundo después habían llegado al patio trasero de la casa Potter.

Entraron a la casa y dejaron todo en la entrada. James subió corriendo a su habitación y Lily entro a la cocina con Ginny para preparar la comida.

"vamos" Albus le dijo a Sarah y los 2 subieron a su habitación.

Por mas extraño que fuera, Sarah había estado en 2 ocasiones en casa de los Potter, pero en ninguna en la habitación de Albus y estaba algo ansiosa de ver donde dormía su mejor amigo.

La habitación era amplia y sus paredes estaban pintadas de un verde pálido. Al fondo había una ventana con un escritorio debajo el cual tenía varios libros y papeles. La cama de Albus era matrimonial y sus cobijas eran beige con verde y había un hipogrifo de peluche en el centro. En las paredes estaban pegadas banderas y posters de Gryffindor.

Sarah tomo el hipogrifo y lo levanto

"encerio?" dijo en tono burlón mientras levantaba una ceja. Albus lo tomo rápidamente como si se tratara de algo íntimo que nadie debía ver.

"es de Lily" aseguro rápidamente y la chica rodo sus ojos

"claro que si"

"no le digas a Malcolm. Jamás me dejara vivir con ello" el suplico y Sarah rio tomando de nuevo el peluche el cual olia a su mejor amigo. Una imagen de Albus pequeño con sus hermosos ojos verdes abrazando al peluche se formo en su cabeza y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír

"lamento el desorden" Albus dijo mientras recogía todo del piso "no esperaba tener visitas " recogio una prenda de ropa interior del piso y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que Sarah lo había visto.

"lindos" rio y se sentó en la cama mientras veía a Albus recoger todo "sabes que no me importa ¿verdad?" dijo refiriéndose al desorden de la habitación y Albus sonrió aun recogiendo todo. Sarah siguió mirando alrededor

"¡oh no lo hiciste!" se levanto de la cama y camino hasta donde estaba el escritorio parándose a un lado donde estaba la pared y en ella una foto colgada. Albus dándose cuenta de que era sonrió otra vez y se paro junto a ella. En la foto estaban 4 niños abrazados y sonriendo. Uno tenia pelo tan rizado que parecía falso y unos grandes ojos azules, un chico de pelo negro despeinado con unos hermosos ojos verdes y pecas en sus mejillas, una chica de ojos grises con el pelo lacio y rojizo pero no tan rojo como la chica que estaba a su lado la cual tenía un pelo muy enmarañado y un rojo que solo se distinguía por ser Weasley y en sus mejillas también había un montón de pecas. Los 4 estaban saludando a la cámara sonriente

"no puedo creer que tengas esta foto" dijo Sarah sonriendo al reconocer la foto como aquella que les había tomado Hagrid el ultimo día de su primer año en Hogwarts

"es mi foto favorita" dijo el chico sincero.

"yo también tengo una" dijo de pronto Sarah y Albus levanto una ceja "solo que es de la fiesta cuando ganamos por primera vez jugarndo quidditch"

"oh, si…ahora la recuerdo" Albus contesto aun parado a un lado de ella. Lily abrió la puerta y le dijo a Sarah que la acompañara a su habitación, pues le mostraría donde dormiría. Sarah mira a Albus y salió de la habitación, dejándolo parado viendo la foto.

OoOoOo

Era noche buena y los Potter se encontraban arreglando los últimos detalles antes de ir a la madriguera. Ginny corría de un lado a otro mientras se arreglaba y ayudaba a sus hijos a encontrar lo que necesitaban. Albus se miro en el espejo. Usaba un simple pantalón de mezclilla con un sweater gris y unos tenis muggles que llamaban Converse -realmente le gustaba la ropa que usaban los muggles y con el paso de los años comenzó a usarla usualmente en lugar de las típicas túnicas que usaban los magos, además, era una especie de moda que acababa de comenzar unos años atras- su pelo estaba igual de despeinado que siempre, pero realmente no le importaba, pues era como un toque personal.

"¡Albus! ¡hora de irnos!" grito su madre desde las escaleras y el chico de pelo negro tomo sus regalos bajando a la sala

"déjame" dijo Harry y con un movimiento desapareció los regalos, haciéndolos aparecer en la madriguera. Albus le agradeció y salió al patio con el resto de la familia. Se organizaron como el día en que llegaron y en unos segundos estaban los seis en la madriguera.

Navidad en la madriguera era algo muy especial. Cada año le tocaba a una familia decorarla y hacían con ella toda clase de hechizos. Este año le había tocado a la familia del tio Bill, pues iban por edades y el año anterior le había tocado a los Potter.

Había luces en todo el exterior de la casa y un letrero que decía "feliz navidad" grande y rojo.

Nieve caía del cielo dándole un aspecto aun mas navideño y Albus podía jurar que había un nomo de jardín vestido de "Santa Claus" en el techo.

"feliz noche buena" Molly Weasely exclamo al verlos entrar por la puerta. Dándoles un fuerte abrazo a cada uno. "pase, rápido" se hizo a un lado y permitió que los seis entraran por completo a la madriguera "son casi los últimos" les informo para despues desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

La casa por adentro estaba aun mejor adornada que por afuera. Habia un enorme pino adornado con luces y toda clase de cosas que pudieras imaginar como fotos, esferaz, moños, cucharas e incluso un zapato que Albus supuso era de Louis. Todo estaba lleno de muérdagos y luces que hacían que la casa pareciera una especie de tienda navideña, pero eso no quitaba que se viera increíble

"Feliz noche buena" dijo Teddy Lupin al verlos entrar. Se levanto y abrazo a cada uno de ellos. Su pelo era rojo y blanco el dia de hoy "crei que jamas llegarían"

"Albus se tardo años en arreglarse" dijo Lily poniendo sus ojos en blanco y caminando a donde estaba Louis, quien era solo un año mayor que ella.

"¿Cómo va el trabajo, Ted?" pregunto Ginny y Albus le hizo una seña a Sarah indicando que salieran de ahí, pues ya no eran requeridos en esa platica.

Todos estaban ahí. Victorie, Molly, Dominique, Lucy, Fred, Rose, Louis, Roxanne y Hugo. Además había venido el tio Charlie lo cual significaba regalos increíbles para todos

"Al fin llegan" exclamo Rose saliendo de la cocina y abrazandolos a ambos. Cada año era igual, todos los primos se juntaban en la sala mientras los adultos se la pasaban charlando en la sala hasta que era hora de repartir regalos, entonces todos se sentaban en la sala –usando un hechizo para hacerla mas grande- y repartían los regalos a quien correspondía

"Malcom me mando una lechuza, al parecer sus primos no son muy divertidos" Dijo Rose una vez que lograron acaparar el sillón de la sala. James, Fred, Dominique y Molly se encontraban charlando en una esquina de la sala mientras que Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, Louis y Lucy estaban en el piso también hablando. Teddy y Victorie ahora se iban a la cocina con los adultos, pues ya tenían edad apropiada para pertenecer al grupo, o al menos eso había dicho la madre de Albus cuando James se quejo.

"asi que.." James pregunto desde donde estaba sentado, suficientemente alto para todos en la habitación escuchar "¿ya le dijiste al tio Ron que sales con Malfoy?" pregunto mirando a Rose quien se levanto rápidamente y camino a el

"James…no" dijo con una voz fulminante mientras todos se quedaban inmóviles ante la información que acababan de recibir

"sales con Scorpius" dijo Hugo mas como una declaración que pregunta. Rose miro con una mirada acesina a James y se volteo a ver a su hermano

"lo siento, pensé que ya lo sabían, es decir….no lo ocultan mucho" dijo en forma inocente

"eres un idiota" dijo Lily mientras se levantaba a un lado de Rose y Hugo

"apenas comenzamos a salir y conocernos, Hugo" el pelirojo suspiro y miro a su hermana, no muy sorprendido

"no puedo decir que estoy asombrado, ya lo venia venir" Algo que Albus admiraba de sus primos era lo bien que los dos se llevaban. Siempre había sido asi. Cuando eran niños Hugo podía ser algo callado y serio, pues era el varón mas pequeño de la familia y tenia a Fred y James para atormentarlo todo el tiempo, por lo que muchas veces Rose lo defendia, pero con el tiempo Hugo comenzó a crecer y "soltarse" mas, muchas veces dejando a Fred y James sin habla, aunque siempre mantuvo ese buen lazo con su hermana…aun lo hace.

"¿prometes no decirle a papá?" dijo Rose suplicante y Hugo suspiro.

"se va a enterar tarde o temprano"

"prefiero que sea tarde" dijo Rose sonriendo y Hugo le regreso el gesto

"Weasleys, Potters, Nolton…es hora de cenar" dijo Teddy desde la cocina sonriente

* * *

><p><strong>lo se, shot aburrido...pero se pondra mejor, lo prometo. esta es como la parte 2 de Cuando albus se dio cuenta, pero hay una parte tres asi que... Me encanta James, encerio...aunque sea un idiota me encanta espero subir el siguiente en estos dias. gracias por los reviews (: <strong>


	10. Navidad Con Los Potter Parte 2

A Sarah siempre le había gustado ir a la madriguera. Aun recordaba cuando apenas tenia 12 años y Albus la invito a ella y Malcolm a casa de sus abuelos pues ahí festejarían su cumpleaños –aunque los últimos dos años habían sido en casa de los Potter-. La casa era muy grande y tenia una sensación de calor hogareño que no se podía sentir en todas partes.

El comedor había sido agrandado para que todos los presentes pudieran sentarse en una silla sin estar el uno pegado al otro. Los adultos ya se encontraban sentados mientras hablaban de la boda que Teddy y Victoire. James corrió a sentarse a un lado de Fred, quien ya se había sentado a un lado de su padre, Lily se sento a un lado de su madre y Albus tomo asiento a un lado de Rose, indicando con su mano la silla a un lado para que Sarah se sentara.

La señora Weasley comenzó a acomodar los platos con comida en la mesa con la ayuda de la señora Potter y la madre de Rose, Hermione. La cena comenzó tranquilamente, cada quien hablando con la persona a su lado de distintas cosas, al menos hasta que Jame hablo..como siempre.

"y por eso Louis siempre la anda besando a escondidas" todos en la mesa se quedaron callados y Louis Weasley se puso tan rojo como un tomate "¡JAMES!"

"ok, no era mi intensión que todos se callaran justo cuando hablaba de ti y Karen" dijo el chico de cabello marron levantando sus manos en forma inocente

"¿Quién es Karen?" pregunto Fleur Weasley, madre de Louis. A Sarah siempre le había parecido una mujer muy hermosa, una de esas modelos sacadas de revistas que caminaban por la calle sin siquiera saber su belleza y alguna vez se había sentado a hablar con ella, quien le dijo lo diferente que era Hogwarts a aquella escuela de magia en la que ella había estudiado. Victoire era como una mini versión de ella, mientras que Dominique tenia un cierto parecido pero las pecas y cabello pelirojo la hacían desentonar completamente, mientras que Louis se parecía a Bill Weasley, pero tenia el cabello rubio de su madre y no tenia ni una peca en su cuerpo.

"es una…amiga de Louis" dijo Dominique con un cierto tono de burla en su voz. No era nada nuevo que ella fuera la graciosa de los tres.

"asi que mi pequeño sobrino tiene novia" dijo Charlie Weasley mientras comia de su plato "¿alguien mas tiene algún novio o novia que anunciar?" dijo sonriente y Fred sonrio orgulloso.

"nosotros no tenemos novias, solo chicas" dijo señalándose a si mismo y a James quien se puso algo rojo y asintio. Lily le había dicho una noche que su hermano estaba enamorado de Kaya Wood, la hija de el famoso jugador de quidditch, Oliver Wood y aunque siempre se le viera con chicas, jamas había tenido los pantalones de invitarla a salir.

"¡Fred!" lo regaño su madre haciendo que el padre de Fred riera, mientras el señor Potter trataba de ocultar su risa

"es la verdad" dijo el chico de forma inocente

"lo hare mas simple" James se levanto de la mesa, su momento de vergüenza ya olvidado, y señalo a Hugo "no novia, ni siquiera señales de una" movio su dedo a Lily "ni te pase por la cabeza" dijo haciendo que su hermana frunciera el seño "nop" dijo señalando a Roxanne para despues pasarse a Dominique "Roger" se paso a Molly diciendo el nombre de su novio, el cual era por cierto el chico mas aburrido que Sarah había conocido, despues paso a Lucy negando con su cabeza y al final miro a Rose, quien movia su cabeza de un lado a otro, como suplicando que cerrara su boca

"no" dijo al final moviendo su mano para señalarla a ella "Sarah anda con el adorable Connor" dijo en forma de burla y miro a su hermano por ultimo "Albie, no creo que ni siquiera sepa que es una novia asi que.."

"¡JAMES!" lo regaño la señora Potter y James sonrio "discúlpate con Albus" exigió su madre pero Albus la interrumpió

"no importa, Mamá" dijo el con una voz suave y pacifica, como lo era la siempre "al menos yo se hablarle a la chica que me gusta en lugar de besar a otras solo para darle celos" James se paro de su silla con una cara de claro enojo, saco su varita y señalo a su hermano con ella. El señor Potter también se levanto y lo tomo del hombro, susurro algo en su oído y James se sento de nuevo, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

Sarah conocía a los dos hermanos Potter desde que entro a Hogwarts y desde un inicio no había podido evitar compararlos. James era un chico alto –la misma estatura de su padre- con el cabellos despeinado y de un color marron al igual que sus ojos, tenia una mirada divertida siempre plasmada en su cara, con una sonrisa que Sarah debía admitir, era muy linda, era un idiota pero tenia un buen corazón y eso lo ayudaba. Albus por otra parte era alto también –casi de la estatura de James- su cabello era mas despeinado y rebelde que el de James y era de un negro azabache igual que el de su padre, tenia pecas en sus mejillas y unos hermosos ojos verdes que a Sarah le habían gustado desde que lo vio en el expreso a Hogwarts. Era mas serio y reservado, pero ya que lo conocias, era realmente gracioso y noble. Dos personas completamente opuestas.

La cena transcurrió de la misma forma en la que había comenzado. Cuando terminaron se levantaron de la mesa, limpiaron todo con un simple hechizo y todos caminaron a la sala – la cual había agrandado Teddy antes de que todos terminaran de cenar- y comenzaron a repartir sus regalos de navidad. Sarah recibió un sweater Weasley –que la señora Weasley hacia todos los años y como se entero que Sarah vendría este año, también le hizo uno- un libro de quidditch por parte de Malcolm, una blusa de las harpias de holyhead autografiada por parte de Albus –la madre de Albus había conseguido los autógrafos – y una bufanda que Rose había tegido con sus propias manos. Ella le regalo un equipo para limpiar escobas a Albus y un libro que Rose decía querer desde hacia meses a su mejor amiga. Cuando terminaron todos comenzaron a charlar de nuevo, algunos desapareciendo de la sala para ir a otro lugar mientras los tres chicos charlaban.

"ahora regreso" dijo Rose mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía donde sus padres se encontraban. Música Muggle sonaba en la radio, pues al parecer el abuelo de Albus era un amante de los Muggles y había convencido a su esposa de poner música Muggle. Una canción comenzó a sonar y Sarah la reconoció de inmediato, uno de sus abuelos era muggle y solia poner música en su casa, era "All i want for christmas" pero parecía ser mas lenta de lo que ella recordaba y esta la cantaba un hombre, mientras que ella recordaba era una mujer quien la interpretaba. Miro a el frente y los señores Potter habían dejado de hablar con George y su esposa y ahora bailaban lentamente a la melodía de la música. La señora Potter tenia su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo mientas este abrazaba su cintura.

"Albus, mira" dijo Sarah y Albus volteo. Ahora ya no solo estaban sus padres, sino James y Dominique –no tan pegados como los señores Potter-, Fred y Rose, Lily y Hugo y George con su esposa Angelina.

"¿quieres….emm..quieres bailar?" pregunto Albus dudoso y Sarah le sonrio, tomando su mano derecha para llevarlo al centro de la sala –la cual se había quedado sin sillones- Albus puso sus dos manos en la cintura de la chica y esta pudo notar que ellas temblaban, lo cual era raro. Puso sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a bailar lentamente con el ritmo de la música, perdiéndose un poco en los hermosos ojos de su mejor amigo. Sus manos se sentían calidas en su cintura, olia a loción y jabon y donde estaba podía contar cada una de sus pecas.

"hey, Nolton" Sarah miro a James, quien la veía con una cara de picara y divertida

"¿Qué pasa, Potter?" James no dijo nada, simplemente levanto su dedo indicando el techo y Sarah levanto la cabeza. Justo sobre ellos, a mas o menos un metro, se encontraba una especie de planta o eso parecía y Sarah la reconoció de inmediato. Un muérdago.

"James" dijo Albus en un tono serio, mas no enojado

"esta vez yo no hice nada" contesto su hermano quien ahora había dejado de bailar al igual que el resto de la habitación "los Weasley-Delacour fueron los encargados de arreglar la madriguera este año" dijo aun sonriendo con esa sonrisa de tonto que aveces usaba

"bueno, esto es estúpido" Albus tomo la muñeca de Sarah y la iba a sacar de ahí cuando James se puso frente a el

"reglas son reglas, tienes que darle un beso, es la tradición"

"James…" comenzó su madre pero Sarah ya había tenido suficiente, movio su cabeza a un lado y planto un beso en la mejilla de su mejor amigo, las cuales noto, se pusieron rojas

"ahí lo tienes, un beso" dijo antes de darse la media vuelta e ir a donde se entontraban Rose y Louis

"asi no vale, tienen que besarse…" James se quejaba, pero nadie lo escuchaba mas, ni siquiera Albus, quien ahora se iba a hablar con Hugo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios, amo a James. Siempre me lo he imaginado como un idiota impulsivo con un gran corazon :D. Me habia tardado en subir y se que no es muy largo pero la escuela me a estado consumiendo asi que...lo siento, pero espero les guste y comenten :)<strong>


	11. Visita A Los Abuelos

Eran ya dos dias despues de navidad y Sarah se encontraba sentada en la habitación de Lily charlando con la pelirroja. Noche buena había terminado muy bien y al dia siguiente habían tenido un delicioso desayuno navideño que la señora Potter preparaba cada año, jugaron quidditch con los señores Potter y tubo una fantástica navidad.

Lily le estaba contando de como el mejor amigo de Louis estaba enamorado de ella desde hacia años y como ella no le correspondía. Sarah siempre había creido que Lily era muy linda, la viva imagen de su madre, tenia un cabello largo y pelirrojo como la señora Potter, miles de pecas en sus mejillas y nariz como su hermano Albus y unos ojos marrones como James, era de mediana estatura y era delgada pero no demasiado, era graciosa y algo sarcástica, podía poner a sus hermanos en su lugar y siempre estaba sonriendo.

"pero se porta muy lindo conmigo" termino ella y Sarah la miro, no teniendo una respuesta que darle. La puerta se abrio y por ella entro la señora Potter con ropa muggle y su cabello acomodado en una cola de caballo.

"chicas, ire al mercado Muggle a comprar unas cosas que me hacen falta, ¿quieren venir?" pregunto mirándolas. Lily asintio levantándose y poniéndose unos tenis desgastados

"yo prefiero quedarme con Albus, Señora Potter" dijo Sarah sonriendo y la señora Potter asintio, quedándose parada en la entrada de la habitación mientras su hija terminaba de tomar lo que se llevaría.

"listo" dijo Lily y salió del cuarto

"regresamos en una hora" dijo la señora Potter sonriendo y salió detrás de su hija.

Sarah se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo para dirigirse al cuarto de su mejor amigo. La casa se sentia muy vacia, pues ahora solo estaban ellos y el señor Potter. James se había ido desde temprano a casa de Fred. La puerta del cuarto de Albus estaba medio abierta por lo que Sarah entro sin tocar, encontrándose con Albus sentado en su cama con su espalda pegada al respaldo de esta, un libro en manos y sus lentes puestos.

"hola" dijo el al notarla en la habitación, poniendo el libro a un lado y haciéndole espacio a su lado. Sarah camino hacia la cama y se sento, mirándolo con una cara graciosa

"¿Qué?" pregunto el al notarla mirando

"con esos lentes luces idéntico a tu padre, solo te falta la cicatriz"

"lo se, soy mi padre, todo el mundo lo dice" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba a un lado de la mesita de noche. Sarah ya sabia que usaba lentes, lo había visto usarlos varias veces pues Albus le había dicho que batallaba en ver las cosas muy de cerca, pero jamas le había sacado tanto parecido con su padre, al menos no hasta ahora.

"no eres tu padre, si se parece, pero tu eres tu propia persona." Albus asintió y se levanto de la cama "estoy aburrida" dijo la chica acostándose mientras Albus sacaba algo de su armario

"no por mucho" le aventó un saco y el se puso el suyo. Sarah lo miro extrañada y este se encogió de hombros "tengo ganas de salir a caminar ¿no quieres ir?" la chica asintió y se puso el abrigo que había dejado ahí la noche anterior. Olía a Albus y eso la hizo sonreir. Amaba como olía su mejor amigo. "¿nos vamos?" Sarah asintio y dos adolecentes bajaron por las escaleras ,Albus fue a avisarle a su padre que saldrian a caminar por un rato, regresando despues con un gorro para ambos y unos guantes que los mantendrían calientes

La calle del valle de Godric estaban vacias excepto por una familia que se encontraba armando un mono de nieve en la parte delantera de su casa. Ya no estaba nevando pero aun se sentia frio el dia, la calle estaba blanca por la nieve que cayo unos días atrás y se veian adornos de navidad colgados en las casas por las que pasaban. Albus caminaba a un lado de ella con sus manos metidas en las bolsas de su abrigo. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido al igual que su nariz y las puntas de su cabello se movían de un lado a otro con el viento, pues el resto de su cabello lo tapaba su gorro.

Sarah recordaba bien la primera vez que habia visto a quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo cinco años atrás. Comenzaba su primer año en Hogwarts y su hermano Robert le habia dicho que lo primero que tenia que hacer era buscar amigos, pues con ellos experimentaría los primeros días en aquella escuela mágica. Subio al tren y su hermano se dirigió a sentarse con sus amigos despues de darle un apretón de hombros para relajarla. Sarah recuerda sentirse algo perdida mientras caminaba por los pasillos del tren, pasando por compartimentos con magos que ya terminarían su ultimo año y algunos que como ella, apenas comenzaban. Camino casi hasta el final y vio a dos chicos sentados en un compartimiento mientras charlaban y pensó que tal vez podría sentarse con aquellos chicos que parecían tener su edad.

"¿puedo sentarme aquí?" habia preguntado y con una sonrisa le contestaron que si. No tenia ni idea de que se estaba sentando con nada mas y nada menos que el hijo de Harry Potter y la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley pero ahí estaban, los dos hijos de las personas mas famosas del mundo mágico y ella no tenia ni la menor idea.

"Me gusta aquí" dijo Albus derrepente, sacándola de sus pensamientos completamente. Los ojos del muchacho estaban plantados en el cielo y despues volteo a verla, sonriendo levemente con esa sonrisa que Sarah amaba. No era que pensara en el románticamente, pero sabia que su amigo era atractivo y siempre le habían gustado muchas cosas de el, como sus ojos y su sonrisa…. incluso amaba su cabello.

"pienso que es muy lindo" contesto Sarah mientras seguía caminando. La casa de los Potter ya no estaba mas a la vista

"ven" dijo de pronto el chico y extendió su brazo, invitándola a tomar su mano. Sarah lo miro y la tomo, dejando que Albus la guiara a donde quiera que el chico de ojos verdes la quisiera llevar.

Corrieron por unos segundos parando derrepente en lo que Sarah supuso era un cementerio. Habia lapidas por todos lados cubiertas por nieve y flores dejadas por los parientes o amigos del difunto en frente de las tumbas. Sarah miro a Albus de nuevo ahora confundida del porque se encontraban en un cementerio, el chico no pareció notar que ella lo miraba. Albus soltó su mano suavemente y entro al cementerio, caminando lentamente de tumba a tumba. Sarah se apresuro a seguirlo, diciendo su nombre para que parara, pero Albus parecía no escucharla.

"Albus" dijo por lo que pareció ser la sexta vez cuando el chico paro. Estaba entre dos tumbas, Sarah noto, las dos tenían el nombre cubierto por nieve por lo que no se veia bien, parecían viejas y restos de flores en el piso justo debajo de la lapida "¿Albus?"

"aquí están mis abuelos" dijo el chico al fin, sus ojos puestos en las dos tumbras. Sarah se agacho lentamente y con su mano limpio la nieve que estaba en ambas tumbas, revelando el nombre que venía en cada una:

James Potter

Lily Potter

"¿sabes la historia, no?" pregunto Albus ahora con sus ojos puestos en su mejor amiga. Su cara no mostraba mucha expresión y su voz estaba en un tono neutral.

"si, murieron salvando a tu padre de Voldemort" dio Sarah mientras se levantaba y sacudía la nieve de sus piernas. Albus asintió y saco sus manos de sus bolsillos.

"no los conoci, ni siquiera mi padre tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos, pero me gusta venir aquí un cuando vengo a casa a pasar las vacaciones, les dejo flores y simplemente me quedo un rato" sobo su cabello con su mano, alborotándolo mas y dejo salir aire por su boca, haciendo que humo saliera de ella.

"¿y traes flores?" pregunto Sarah tiernamente y Albus sonrio, sacando una bola de su saco.

"no te ofendas, Al, pero esa es una bola no una flor" Albus rio levemente y movio su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"nuevo producto de la tienda del tio George" sobo la bola por unos segundos y esta de convirtió en un ramo de hermosos lirios. Sarah sonrio y tomo la bola que Albus ahora le ofrecia, hizo lo mismo que su amigo y su bola se convirtió también en un ramo de flores. "podría simplemente aparecer unas pero tu sabes, aun no tengo edad para hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts" Con cuidado deposito las flores en el piso de la tumba de Lily Potter mientras Albus ponía las suyas en la de su abuelo y cuando se levanto, paso su brazo por la espalda de su amigo, Albus puso su brazo alrededor se sus hombro y se quedaron asi por varios minutos.

Por lo regular a Sarah no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo, pues se desesperaba, pero estar parada ahí, con su mejor amigo mientras este veia la tumba de sus dos abuelos que habían muerto para salvar a su padre, no se le habia para nada aburrido, al contrario, podría estar asi por el resto de el dia y seguir diciendo que habia tenido un dia increíble, pero Albus pensó que era hora y de nuevo tomo su mano.

"vamos antes de que se haga muy noche" dijo el chico mientras caminaban hacia la salida de el lugar y Sarah noto que ya se habia ocultado el sol, aunque no completamente. El camino de regreso fue callado pero de una forma agradable. De alguna forma Sarah se sentia mas unida a su amigo ahora que habia conocido de cierta forma a sus abuelos. Llegaron a la casa de Albus y el señor Potter los recibió con una sonrisa, preguntando donde habían estado.

"Fuimos a ver a los abuelos" dijo Albus y Harry sonrio

"oh ¿de casualidad Arthur no te entrego algo para mi?" pregunto el señor Potter y Albus negó con su cabeza

"mis otros abuelos" la sonrisa de el señor Potter se borro de su cara, aunque no completamente y asintio, mirando a su hijo.

"me alegra que sigas haciéndolo hijo" dijo con una mirada de orgullo en sus ojos y Sarah no pudo evitar sonreir un poco. Albus asintio y entro a la cocina por algo de comer, preparando un emparedado para ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad me encanta la amistad entre Albus y Sarah, pienso que es tierna y divertida a la vez. No habia podido subir pues estaba super ocupada por la escuela pero termine mis examenes y espero poder terminar esta historia antes de empezar los siguientes :) <strong>


	12. Mejor Que El Wiskey De Fuego

**6to Año**

Habia comenzado ya otro año en la escuela de magia y hechicería llamada Hogwarts. Era el cuarto dia de clases y los alumnos aun no se aprendían sus horarios por lo que los pasillos eran un desastre de chicos corriendo de un lado a otro.

Albus Potter se encontraba recargado en la pared de uno de los pasillos de la escuela con su mejor amigo Malcolm a su lado. Malcolm le estaba contando de un equipo muggle que habia ido a ver en vacaciones con su padre, pero Albus realmente no le estaba poniendo mucha atención. No era que no le interesara, encerio, sino el hecho de que a unos pasos de donde ellos estaban se encontraba Sarah Nolton, la mejor amiga de Albus, platicando muy sonriente con Jason Finnigan, demasiado sonriente, pensó Albus.

Albus aun no se acostumbraba a aquellos sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que veia a Sarah y mucho menos cuando la veia con otro chico, es decir, Jason le caia muy bien y lo consideraba un gran amigo, pero en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era convertirlo en una pequeña cucaracha y aplastarla con su zapato. Las vacaciones de navidad pasadas habia hablado con su madre sobre esos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo desde hacia unas semanas y termino llegando a la conclusión de que se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga. ¿muy original, no?. En ese entonces Sarah estaba saliendo con un amigo de Scorpius y Albus no podía pensar peor de el. Ahora estaba soltera, pero desde que regresaron se la pasaba hablando con Jason.

"Albuuuuus" dijo Malcolm como cantando, sacando a el chico de ojos verdes de sus pensamientos. Miro a su amigo y este lo estaba viendo extraño, como si tuviera una enorme tarántula en la cara. "¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto el chico y Albus asintio. Malcolm alboroto su cabello chino y se encogio de hombros, recargando su cuerpo en la pared. Como todos los chicos de sexto año, Albus tenia muchas horas libres. Rose decía que eran porque les encargarían mucha tarea y necesitaban tiempo para hacerla y hoy era uno de esos días con esos tiempos libres. No tenían tarea por lo que todos los de sexto año estaban en los jardines de la escuela leyendo o jugando….excepto tal vez Rose, quien tal vez estaba en la biblioteca con el pobre Scorpius.

Sarah se despidió de Jason con un beso en la mejilla y Albus rápidamente desvió su mirada a otra direccion pues no quería que ella notara que la había estado observando todo este tiempo. La chica se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa en su cara y los saludo. Albus la observo por unos segundos y no pudo evitar sonreírle. ¿Cuándo se habia vuelto tan bonita?.

Esa tarde visitaron a Hagrid y hablaron de todo lo que habían hecho en vacaciones. El gigante parecía muy feliz de verlos aunque dijo que le dijeran a Rose que pasara uno de esos días para saludarla a ella también. Cuando entraron a el castillo pasaron por un pasillo encontrándose a el ex novio de Sarah besando a una chica que Albus no logro identificar, pues era imposible distinguir que parte de la cara pertenecía a quien, pero Sarah pareció ni siquiera notarlo y siguió adelante. Albus se pregunto si su mejor amiga aun tenia sentimientos por el chico, pues al final de cuentas había sido su primer novio. Después recordó que de cierta manera el había sido el culpable y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Había sido un poco antes de que terminara el año anterior. Sarah y Albus habían ido a visitar a los elfos a la cocina como hacían desde que eran niños y de nuevo habían tenido una gran noche. Regresaron a la sala común alrededor de las tres de la mañana y sin ganas de irse a dormir se sentaron en el sofá que habia en la sala común y comenzaron a charlar, el brazo de el alrededor se los hombros de ella y sin que ninguno de los dos lo planeara se quedaron dormidos. El dia siguiente comenzó con un flash de una cámara y su hermano James moviéndolo para que despertara.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Albus desorientado. James y Fred rieron y le dijeron que se habia quedado dormido. Albus miro a su lado y noto como Sarah seguía durmiendo, su brazo aun la abrazaba

"no es justo" se quejo James "Albus se queda dormido en la sala común con una chica y esta bien, pero si hubiéramos sido nosotros.."

"hubiéramos terminado en detención" dijo Fred moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

"son circustancias diferentes, chicos" dijo Neville, quien Albus noto por primera vez, estaba en la habitación "vamos Al, regresa a tu habitación antes de que alguien mas vaje" Albus asintio y movio levemente a Sarah, quien se despertó rápidamente y noto lo que habia pasado. Sus mejillas jamas se habían puesto tan rojas.

"lo siento mucho profesor" dijo apenada una vez que se habia levantado y se dirigía a su habitación. Cuando habia desaparecido por la escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de chicas, Albus miro a su padrino, quien no parecía enojado pero tampoco estaba muy contento.

"solo estábamos charlando y nos quedamos dormidos.." dijo el rápidamente como sintiendo la necesitad de que tenia que aclarar que nada habia pasado. Neville asintio y le pido que no se repitiera. James lo palmeo en la espalda y se fue con Fred. Despues le dio la foto que habia tomado, la cual Albus tiene guardada en su habitación.

Alguien mas se habia enterado de aquel pequeño incidente y pronto todo el castillo sabia lo que habia pasado, algunos los felicitaban y les decían que ya era hora, mientras que otros no estaban muy felices …entre ellos Connor. Toda la escuela se entero de aquella pelea pues habia sucedido en lo pasillos de la escuela y Sarah se encontraba charlando con Albus cuando Connor llego lleno de enojo a gritarle como si la chica hubiera asesinado a alguien. Albus sabia que tal vez lo mejor era interferir entre su pelea pues estaba seguro que Sarah terminaría lanzándole algún hechizo que la meteria en problemas, pero temia que el hechizo terminara siendo para el. Despues de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Sarah le dijo que ahí terminaba todo, que ella no podía salir con alguien que no confiaba en ella. Connor estaba tan rojo que Albus temió que su cabeza explotara. Miro al chico de ojos verdes y con una voz llena de ira le dijo:

"es toda tuya, no tengo necesidad de andar con una cualquiera" Albus pudo sentir su enojo subir por su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de aquel tipo y sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo saco su varita de entre su uniforme y le lanzo el hechizo de mocomurcielago que su madre le habia enseñado.

"no-te-atrevas-a-llamarla-asi-de-nuevo" dijo entre dientes y separando cada palabra como para dejar claro su punto. Sintio los brazos de Sarah en sus hombros pero no podía dejar de mirar a el chico con un odio que lo sobrepasaba. Quería hacer mas que lanzarle un tonto hechizo.

"Albus, tranquilo" dijo Sarah en una voz suave que ayudo a que el chico de pelo negro se relajara, pero aun podía sentir como temblaba.

Aquel impulso le gano dos semanas de detención, pero eso fue lo ultimo que le importo a el chico.

oOoOoO

Antes de lo que a Albus le hubiera agradado, se encontraban a principios de octubre y como Rose les habia dicho desde que inicio el año, ¡los maestros no paraban de encargarles tareas! Era como si tuvieran un odio por sus alumnos y lo dejaran salir todo dejándoles trabajos

"deberían organizarse desde ahora y asi no tendrán tanto trabajo" les habia dicho Rose cuando comenzó el año, pero como era de esperarse…nadie le hizo caso y ahora se encontraban Sarah, Malcolm y el sentados en el gran comedor con rollos inmensos de pergamino y tinta por todos lados. Eran las tres de la tarde por lo que podían usar las largas mesas que estaban en el gran comedor pues el area común de Gryffindor estaba llena de estudiantes que como ellos, estaban haciendo todo a ultima hora. A lo lejos Albus pudo ver a su hermana, quien también trabajaba en un pergamino, solo que el suyo era mucho mas pequeño y en las otras mesas habia alumnos de distintas casas trabajando. El comedor estaba muy callado.

"chicos ¿ya vieron el anuncio de Hogsmade?" pregunto Malcolm despues de horas en silencio. Albus levanto la vista de su trabajo y Sarah, que estaba a su lado, hizo lo mismo. Los dos chicos mirando a Malcolm

"no ¿ya están las fechas?" pregunto Sarah algo confundida, su brazo rosando el de Albus. Malcolm asintio y regreso su vista a su trabajo, pero aun parecía estar en la conversación. Sarah miro a Albus y asintio, como dándole a entender al chico que irían juntos como todos los años

"supongo que seremos nosotros tres solamente" dijo Malcolm de nuevo, su pluma ahora a un lado de su pergamino. Albus noto como tenia tinta en un cachete pero supo si decirle o no. "Rose seguramente querra ir con su novio si no es que prefieren quedarse aquí aprovechando que no estará nadie. Ustedes saben…para estar….solos" dijo con su típica cara seductora y Sarah dejo salir una pequeña risa, haciendo que Albus sonriera.

"si Rose te escucha te matara" Sarah le respondió aun riendo y Malcolm se encogio de hombros, los risos de su cabello casi tapando sus ojos "es la verdad" dijo el simplemente y rio también. Asi eran las platicas siempre entre ellos tres y Albus las amaba. Sarah saludo a alguien con su mano y Albus vio que se trataba de Jason.

"tal vez solo seremos tu y yo, Mal" el comentario salió de sus labios sin que el pudiera detenerlo, como si las palabras hubieran tenido vida propia y quisieran abandonar su cuerpo. Sarah lo miro con una expresión que Albus no logro leer y de inmediato supo que habia arruinado todo.

"¿y eso que significa?" pregunto la chica con una ceja levantada. Albus no supo que decir, pero pudo sentir su cuerpo calentarse cuando Jason comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

"que tal vez no quieras ir con nosotros" contesto Albus con el tono mas neutral que pudo encontrar. "tal vez prefieras ir con tu novio Jason" de nuevo las palabras salieron sin intensión pero esta vez Albus estaba conciente de lo que acababa de decir. La exprecion de Sarah cambio de seria a confundida y enojada a la vez. Albus no estaba seguro de si le daría una cachetada o se reiría.

"¿de que estas hablando?" pregunto ella con una voz que hizo que escalofríos corrieran por el cuerpo del chico. El comedor se habia quedado mas callado de lo que ya se encontraba y todos miraban a los amigos pelear, pues era algo que jamas había pasado. Albus abrio la boca para contestarle pero lo pensó dos veces y mejor se quedo callado, su vista fija en su tarea. "Albus Potter ¿¡de que demonios estas hablando?" demando saber Sarah y sin poder detenerse Albus le contesto. Malditos genes Weasleys.

"de que has estado tan cariñosa con Jason que no me sorprendería saber que son novios y que ahora pasas mas tiempo con el que con mi..nosotros" Sarah se quedo viendo a Albus como si no lo conociera, como si aquella persona a un lado de ella fuera un completo extraño.

"Eres un idiota"

"tal vez lo soy, pero es lo que pienso" dijo el chico a la defensiva. A estas alturas ya estaban los dos de pie, mirándose cara a cara y Albus sabia que su cara debía estar roja del enojo aunque no tenia motivos para estar enojado. Sarah lo miraba con ojos duros y sin sentimiento alguno, sus ojos grises matando a Albus lentamente

"¿quieres saber lo que pienso yo? Pienso que eres un idiota, ni siquiera sabes lo que esta pasando y ya andas diciendo cosas. ¿Qué no se supone que eres mi mejor amigo? O es pensaba…" el corazón de Albus comenzó rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la chica, ella seguía hablando pero lo único que Albus podía notar eran sus labios moverse, aquellos labios que en algún ocacion se habían plantado en su mejilla. No supo como paso ni que fue lo que lo provoco, pero sin darse cuenta la estaba besando.

Millones de veces se habia imaginado como seria si alguna vez llegaba a besar a Sarah y ninguna vez, la habia imaginado asi. Se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente se separo de ella, su corazón aun latiendo a mil por hora. Los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos como platos y lo miraban fijamente. Albus miro alrededor y sintio como sus mejillas se enrojecían. todo en el comedor lo miraba tan sorprendido como Sarah y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo "lo siento" y salió corriendo de ahí. Ni siquiera tomo sus cosas.

No sabia a donde iba, lo único que sabia es que tenia que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible. Acababa de arruinar todo, no solo con las tonterías que dijo sino con lo que acababa de hacer, todo lo que tenia con Sarah, aquella amistad tan buena que tenían se habia ido a la basura con sus acciones.

No la culparía si ya no quería ser su amiga, pero sabia que eso le dolería mas que nada, el ya no ir con los elfos domesticos los sabados por las noches, bromear sin parar durante las practicas de quidditch, ir a la biblioteca con Rose para "hacer tarea" y terminar jugando ahorcado en una esquina de el pergamino o simplemente sentarse en la sala común a leer.

Sin darse cuenta habia dejado el castillo y caminaba por los jardines de la escuela, los cuales se encontraban vacios. El sol comenzaba a perder fuerza y el viento de otoño envolvió a el chico mientras caminaba. Albus alcanzo a ver a lo lejos el árbol en el que tantas tardes habia pasado en lo que llevaba asistiendo a Hogwarts, el mismo del que su padre le habia hablado cuando era pequeño. Sin pensarlo siquiera camino a dicho árbol y se dejo caer debajo de el.

No sabia que haría ahora, con que cara veria a Sarah de ahora en adelante. Sabia que en algún momento tendrían que hablar pero por ahora solo quería estar solo y pensar, despejar su mente. Se quito los lentes que usaba cuando trabajaba y cerro sus ojos, dejando que la brisa revolviera su cabello.

"¿Albus?" escucho una voz muy suave decir y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sarah. Abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la chica estba de pie a un lado de el. Lenta e incómodamente se sento a su lado. Los dos chicos se quedaron callados por lo que a Albus le pareció una eternidad y aunque el chico sabia que tenia que decir algo, de su boca no salian palabras.

"Sarah…."

"Albus…" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y de nuevo Albus pudo sentir sus mejillas ponerse de un rojo tan característico de los Weasley que en esos momentos parecía mas de esa familia que Potter. Tomo un gran vocado de aire y decidio que dejaría su valor de Gryffindor tomar la situación.

"Sarah, lo siento en verdad, no..no era mi intensión que las cosas terminaran asi, no era mi intención que pelearamos para comenzar" Levanto la vista de el pasto al que habia estado viendo en los últimos minutos y pudo ver como Sarah asentía, sus ojos mostrando algo que Albus jamas habia visto en ellos.

"esta bien" dijo en un hilo de voz, como si se hubiera obligado a decirlo.

"solo….lo lamento" Sarah asintio de nuevo y se recargo en el árbol, su hombro tocando el de Albus. Silencio de nuevo.

"no estoy saliendo con Jason" dijo alfin Sarah, su respiración relajando a Albus. El chico de cabello negro abrio los ojos de nuevo y se voltio para estar frente a ella. "ni siquiera se porque paso eso por tu cabeza. En vacaciones me lo tope en el hotel en donde me estaba quedando y pase parte de mis vacaciones con el. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, nada mas que eso" dejo salir un bocado de aire y Albus pudo sentir su cuerpo relajarce ante la noticia "y realmente no se porque te estoy diciendo todo esto"

"no, me alegra que lo aclares" dijo Albus tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de su boca. La verdad era que estaba casi bailando de alegría al saber que no habia nada entre esos dos " es solo que.."

"¿solo que?"

"estaba algo celoso ¿ok?" Albus dijo al fin, sintiendo un gran peso liberar su pecho. Sarah lo miro confundida, como si le acabara de decir que estaba saliendo con un hippogrifo pero Albus sabia que lo habia dicho y que ahora tenia que explicarlo

"¿celoso de que? De que estuviera saliendo con Jason?"

"no lo se, encerio, simplemente me enojaba el hecho de que pasaras mas tiempo con el. Se que no debería pero asi era." De nuevo estaban muy cerca, como si con cada palabra se acercaran un poco mas sin darse cuenta.

"no tienes porque estarlo" dijo Sarah con una voz suave. Desde donde Albus se encontraba podía notar las pequeñas pecas que Sarah tenia en su nariz, tan pequeña y poco colorida que era casi imposible notarlas desde lejor. Sus ojos grises lo miraban intenamente y Albus pudo sentir una extraña pero agradable sensación en su estomago.

"lo se" dijo en un hilo de voz y sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo mas, sus labios se juntaron. Esta vez fue diferente pues ahora los dos estaban concientes de lo que estaban haciendo. En lo que llevaba de vida Albus solo habia besado a dos chicas. La primera habia sido un desastre pues no solo lo tomo por sorpresa, sino que también solo lo usaba para darle celos a su novio; la segunda habia sido hacia dos años y lo único que Albus pudo pensar en ese momento era que la chica habia tomado demasiado jugo de calabaza; pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez su corazón latia rápidamente en su pecho y sentia como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en llamas. Entonces se dio cuenta de a que se refería su padre cuando decía que besar a su madre era mucho mejor que el wiskey de fuego y lo que James quería decir cuando explicaba porque no podía dejar de besar a Kaya. Albus podía quedarse asi para siempre, pero no era posible porque como humanos, tenían que respirar.

Se separo de ella un poco, dejando que sus frentes se tocaran mientras los dos tomaban aire.

"Esto no esta bien" dijo Sarah despues de unos segundos, separándose completamente de Albus y poniéndose de pie. Albus rápidamente hizo lo mismo, tomando su brazo rápidamente para que no se fuera. "Albus, por favor suéltame" el chico movio su cabeza de un lado a otro dándole a entender que no tenia esas intenciones

"no, al menos no hasta que hablemos"

"no hay nada de que hablar" dijo ella tratando de liberar su brazo de las manos de Albus, pero este no parecía tener intensiones de soltarla

"si lo hay.."comenzó el. Tomo un gran bocado de aire y cerro sus ojos ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan complicado decir lo que sentia? Oh si, porque toda su amistad se podría arruinar..¿pero ya estaba arruinada no? Al menos lo mejor seria dejar todo claro "escucha, Sarah….te quiero, te quiero mas que como amiga ¿ok? No se como paso ni cuando pero mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron, no dije nada antes porque no quería arruinar todo lo que teníamos y si, estaba celoso de Jason e incluso de Connor"

Sarah se quedo callada mientras lo observaba, su brazo ya no hacia ningún esfuerzo por liberarse "asi que si, estoy enamorado de ti, como un tonto. Solo quería que lo supieras antes de que nuestra amistad terminara por completo" Solto su brazo como tratando de decirle que habia terminado y que podía irse, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedo ahí parada observándolo y sin decir mas se acerco a el, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y beso sus labios suavemente.

"también te quiero" le dijo en un susurro una vez que sus labios estaban separados "en tercer año me di cuenta solo que pensé que era algo pasajero, pero el año pasado..mientras salía con Connor, no podía evitar desear que fueras tu en lugar de el" le confeso ella, sus mejillas poniéndose rojas, cosa que rara vez pasaba con Sarah. Albus no dijo nada mas, simplemente sonrio y bajo su cabeza un poco, besando sus labios de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al Fin este capitulo :) yay, aunque no me gusto mucho como quedo al final, no se, la idea parecia mejor en mi cabeza...pero bueno.<strong>

**Creo que era algo obvio que terminarian juntos :D yo creo que unos dos capitulos mas y termino esta serie (: **


	13. Graduación

**7mo año **

Albus se miro por el espejo por ultima vez. Su uniforme estaba limpio y planchado, sus ojos verdes brillaban levemente y su cabello estaba impresionantemente calmado, aunque habia aun partes donde aun estaba despeinado. Malcolm apareció detrás de el, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Su uniforme estaba en igual condiciones que el suyo y sus risos estaban tan largos que le tapaban sus cejas.

"¿estas listo?" pregunto con un voz llena de entusiasmo. Hoy era el dia, por fin, después de siete años habían acabado su educación en la escuela de magia y hechicería llamada Hogwarts. Se miro una ultima vez pasando su mano por su cabello y volteo a ver a su mejor amigo. Su dormitorio estaba vacio excepto por ellos dos. Todas sus cosas habían sido empacadas y llevadas con magia a cada una de sus casas.

"Eso creo" dijo el con una voz suave, como aun no creyendo en donde estaban. Malcolm palmeo su espalda levemente y camino hasta la puerta, mirando el dormitorio por una ultima vez

"¿nos vemos abajo?" pregunto a su mejor amigo y Albus asintio, aun si poder quitar su mirada de la habitacion. Malcolm asintio y salió de el dormitorio, dejando a Albus solo en la habitación con un silencio absoluto. El ahora adulto ante el ministerio de magia, miro alrededor de la habitación, las cinco camas en las que habían dormido Malcolm, Jason Finnigan, Reese Jordan, Joshua Fletcher y el, ahora tendidas y vacias. Albus pudo sentir un nudo en su estomago, todas las cosas que habían pasado en esa habitación… Si, estaba feliz de terminar al fin la escuela, pero estaba seguro que la extrañaría tanto, que casi lloraría.

"¿te encuentras bien?" escucho una voz suave decir y enseguida sintió dos brazos rodear su cintura. Sarah habia entrado a la habitación.

"si, estoy bien" dijo el chico con la mejor voz que pudo. Se dio media vuelta y quedo frente a frente con su novia, sus ojos verdes encontrándose con los ojos grises de ella. Sarah le sonrio tierna y tristemente a la vez, como si ella tampoco quisiera abandonar aquel lugan en donde tantos recueros se habían formado, pero como el, sabia que todo tenia que llegar a un fin

"los padres comenzaron a llegar" le informo la chica después de unos segundos de agradable silencio. Albus asintió y agacho su cabeza para besar su frente tiernamente.

"será mejor que bajemos, entonces" Se alejo de ella y tomo su mano, sintiéndose mucho mejor al hacerlo. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta y al llegar a ella Albus miro el dormitorio por una ultima vez, tratando de guardar todo en su memoria, hasta el mas minimo detalle. Palmeo levemente el marco de la puerta y la cerro despues, quedando con Sarah en el pasillo de la Torre.

"vamos, aun veremos el castillo cuando Lily e Ian se gradúen" lo alentó ella y Albus asintio, saliendo por el marco de la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindo. Sabia que no era la ultima vez que estaría ahí, pero si seria la ultima vez que estaría ahí como alumno. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela, sus manos aun entrelazadas.

"espera" dijo el, frenando de golpe. Sarah también paro y volteo a ver a su novio con cara de confucion, queriendo saber porque habían parado. Albus no dijo nada mas, simplemente la pego a una de las paredes de el pasillo y beso sus labios suavemente. Sarah se sorprendió un poco ante el repentino comportamiento de el chico pero rápidamente respondió a su beso, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Albus.

Despues de severos minutos, Albus al fin separo sus labios de los de ella, juntando sus frente.

"lo siento, simplemente quería hacer eso una ultima vez, como alumnos..tu sabes" Sarah rio y le dio un beso rápido, como diciéndole que lo entendía. Albus sabia que tal vez exageraba, que al final volvería varias veces a el castillo que habia sido su segundo hogar por tantos años, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, sentirse tan vacio. De nuevo tomo la mano de Sarah y siguieron su camino hacia el gran comedor, donde se efectuaría su ceremonia de graduación.

Cuando al fin llegaron, las puertas del comedor estaban abiertas, dejándolos ver todo lo que estaba dentro de la habitación. Las mesas ya no se encontraban ahí, en lugar de eso habían muchas sillas con unas cuantas personas sentadas en ellas, el techo no tenía ni una sola nube y en el estaban colgadas las banderas de las cuatro casas; al frente donde normalmente estaba la mesa de los maestros se encontraban solo algunas sillas y pergaminos que levitaban, como esperando a ser entregados. Habia adultos por todos lados, al igual que estudiantes y Albus pudo ver muchas caras conocidas, las cuales le hicieron calmar sus nervios.

A lo lejos se encontraba su prima, su brazo estaba abrazando a Scorpius y ambos hablaban con sus tios, Ron y Hermione. A un lado de ellos estaban los padres de Malcolm, quienes parecían no poder creer lo que tenían ante sus ojos, Malcolm hablaba con ellos muy amenamente. Con la vista, Albus busco a su familia pero no logro ver a nadie y comenzó a sentir pánico ¿Qué tal si olvidaron que era hoy?. No, se dijo a si mismo, el tio Ron y la tia Hermione están aquí, por lo que ellos también deben estar por ahí.

"¿Qué se siente ser casi graduados?" escucho la voz de su hermano decir y sin poder evitarlo, una enorme sonrisa se formo en la boca de Albus. Volteo rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con James.

"hola hermanito" Dijo el con su típica sonrisa. Albus rio levemente y le dio un abrazo, pues aunque fuera increíble, lo extrañaba muchísimo. James se separo de el despues de unos segundos y saludo a Sarah, quien le dio un tierno abrazo. Albus le pregunto por sus padres y James puso los ojos en blanco, explicándole como Harry quiso ir a ver el retrato de el Profesor Dumbledore antes de que la ceremonia comenzara, Lily y su madre lo habían acompañado.

"oh ahora vuelvo" dijo James antes de desaparecen entre la multitud. Albus rio levemente y siguió caminando, ahora de mejor humor. Hacía casi un año que no veía a su hermano, pues habia entrado a un equipo de Quidditch y había estado en un entrenamiento muy estricto que implicaba pocas salidas.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a saludar a la familia de Sarah y aunque Albus ya los conocía, era la primera vez que los veía como novio oficial de Sarah. El padre de ella era alto de cabello café rojizo y una barba de candado, sus ojos eran de el mismo color que los de Sarah mientras que su madre era como una versión de Robert en femenino. La gente comenzó a tomar sus lugares y de pronto un profesor le dijo a los chicos que era hora de que tomaran sus lugares.

"nos vemos mas tarde" dijo Sarah a sus padres mientras aun tomando la mano de Albus, los dos chicos caminaban a las sillas que estaban en frente. Habia dos filas, Albus noto, y cada silla estaba pintada rojo,azul, verde y amarillo . Tomaron asiento en dos sillas rojas, las cuales representaban su casa.

Segundos despues Malcolm tomo asiento a un lado de ellos y parecía algo fastidiado.

"mis padres no dejan de hacer preguntas tontas sobre el mundo mágico" dijo cuando le preguntaron que pasaba. Sin poder evitarlo los dos chicos rieron sin parar. Algo que le habia agradado a Albus desde que conoció a Malcolm era el hecho de que era hijo de muggles, por lo tanto se habia hecho amigo de el por el simple hecho de que le caia bien y no porque era el hijo de Harry Potter, el chico que vivio. A lo largo de los años comenzaron a ver la historia de Harry en la clase de el profesor Binns y aunque al principio Malcolm parecía muy interesado, con el paso de el tiempo la historia dejo de ser tan facinante y nueva.

"no es gracioso" dijo poniendo su típica cara de ofendido, pero Albus pudo notar una sonrisa salir de sus labios.

Despues de unos minutos todos los alumnos estaban sentados en una silla y los padres detrás de ellos, listos para la ceremonia. El director apareció por las puertas y saludando a los padres tomo asiento en la silla ubicada justo en frente del comedor, su sonrisa tan grande que casi llegaba a sus orejas.

"bienvendios, bienvenidos" dijo como probando su voz "por fin, despues de siete largos y duros años los chicos que están sentados frente a mi….terminaron sus estudios en esta magnifica escuela…" comenzó a decir, orgullo evidente en su voz.

Albus siempre habia pensado lo bueno que era su director, jamas tan bueno como sabia que habia sido el hombre por el que sus padres le habían puesto su nombre, pero si era un gran mago y excelente persona, incluso era muy amigo de James, quien en muchas ocaciones terminaba en su oficina en lugar de ir con el profesor Longbottom.

El resto de su discurso no fue mas que un sonido, pues Albus dejo de escucharlo despues de que dijo "escuela". La vista de el mago estaba inspeccionando los acientos de los padre de familia, los cuales, tenían grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

"tranquilo, Al" dijo Sarah con su vista al frente "están sentados a un lado de los padres de Rose" le contesto como leyendo su mente. Albus levanto la mirada y pudo visualizar a su familia. Su padre estaba sentado en la esquina de una fila, su mano izquierda entrelazada con la mano de su madre, quien estaba a un lado de el y James. Albus pudo ver el orgullo en los ojos de sus dos padres y de alguna manera se sintio orgulloso el también, pues sabia que no habia decepcionado a sus padres.

Sarah sacudió su mano levemente y Albus sonrio, llevando su mano a sus labios.

Aunque Sarah sabia que Albus no era el mejor con las palabras, el hacia todo lo posible para que ella supiera lo mucho que significaba para el, lo mucho que la quería. Cinco meses atrás, habian regresado de Hogsmade antes de lo que acostumbraban, dirigiéndose a el jardín en donde tantas tardes habían pasado. Se sentaron en el pasto y comenzaron a comer caramelos que habia comprado en Honeydukes, sus risas llenaban el lugar. En algún momento de la tarde, Albus se acerco a ella y beso sus labios.

"te amo" dijo ella cuando se separaron despues de unos minutos. Albus no reacciono, su cuerpo se quedo en completo shock, como si alguien le hubiera hecho algún hechizo que no permitiera que su cuerpo se moviera. Sarah noto que el no decía nada y que lo habia tomado por sorpresa, por lo que rápidamente le dijo que no era necesario que el le dijera esas palabras de vuela, que lo único que quería era que el supiera lo mucho que significaba para ella. Albus se sintio muy mal el resto de el dia, odiándose inmensamente por no haber contestado. Sabia que la amaba, que haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero las palabras no dejaban su boca.

"no te sientas presionado, Albus" le dijo Rose cuando Albus le conto lo sucedido "Sarah sabe lo que sientes por ella y sabe que le diras cuando estes listo" pero eso no hizo que el chico se sientiera mejor en lo absoluto. Al dia siguiente las cosas siguieron normales, Sarah aparentando que nada habia sucedido el dia anterior y Albus se sintio mucho peor.

Al dia siguiente Albus se lleno de coraje y le dijo a Sarah que tenían que hablar, preocupando a la chica al instante. La tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta llegar a un pasillo que estuviera vacio de estudiantes. Sin decir mas, Albus la tomo de las manos y le dijo

"también te amo"

En cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca, sintio como un enorme bulto caia de sus hombros, pues habia querido decirle a ella lo mucho que la quería desde hacia semanas. Sarah sonrio y lo abrazo, besando su mejilla tiernamente.

"lo se"

El recuerdo le trajo una sonrisa a el chico, quien no prestaba atención a lo que el profesor Longbottom decía. Los años en aquella escuela habían sido los mejores de su vida, pero estaba seguro de que seguiría haciendo muy buenos recuerdos a lo largo de su vida y que esto solo era el comienzo. Sarah lo jalo levemente de la manga de su uniforme y lo obligo a pararse, apuntando hacia adelante donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos, caminando hacia donde se encontraban los pergaminos flotadores. Los jefes de las cuatro casas estaban parados con un monton de pergaminos frente a ellos, como listos para entregarlos a sus alumnos.

"ahora, cuando diga su nombre, pasaran a el fente donde les entregaremos su certificado, el cual dice que oficialmente terminaron sus estudios en la escuela de Hogwarts" les indico el director y los chicos asintieron, diciéndole que habían entendido. Estaban parados en una fila ordenada, por orden alfabetico, por lo que Albus tuvo que dejar ir la mano de Sarah por primera vez esa tarde. El director aclaro su garganta y dijo el primer nombre:

"Connor Abbey" El chico que Albus sabia habia sido el novio de Sarah dio unos pasos al frente, caminando hasta donde se encontraba la maestra a cargo de la casa de Ravenclaw y le dio un apretón de manos, recibiendo su pergamino. Todos aplaudieron y Albus hizo lo mismo, solo que no con tanto entusiasmo, el chico no era para nada de su agrado.

La lista continuo y los chicos formados comenzaron a ser menos. Albus grito muy fuerte cuando el nombre de Scorpius fue llamado y casi dejo sordo a el chico a su lado cuando fue el turno de Sarah. Antes de que pudiera procesarlo, su nombre fue llamado y con sus piernas temblando, camino hasta el frente. Su padrino, Neville, lo esperaba con una sonrisa y gustoso le entrego su pergamino, dándole un abrazo despues. El ruido en el gran comedor era ensordecedor, todos aplaudían y gritaban. Albus incluso podía jurar que su hermano habia hecho algún clase de hechizo que lanzaba pequeños fuegos artificiales.

Se volteo a los padres de familia y con su vista fija en sus padres, levanto el pergamino, sintiendo una satisfacción asombrosa.

* * *

><p>El director dio sus ultimas palabras y lanzo un hechizo que hizo que el cielo se iluminara con las palabras<p>

"felicidades, graduados" y entonces fueron libres de irse. La gente comenzó a pararse de sus lugares y los chicos hicieron lo mismo, preparándose para buscar a sus padres. Albus se levanto de su silla y miro a Sarah, una sonrisa algo tonta en su cara.

"estamos graduados" dijo como si aun no lo creyera. Sarah asintio y se lanzo en sus brazos, besando sus labios con una sonrisa en su boca.

Detrás de ellos se escucho como alguien aclaraba su garganta y los dos chicos se separaron, sus mejillas rojas al notar que se trataba de los padres de Albus. Harry sonrio abiertamente y abrazo a su hijo, felicitándolo por haber terminado sus estudios, su madre lo lleno de besos mientras lagrimas llenaban sus ojos mientras le decía lo mucho que habia crecido y cuan orgullosa estaba de el. Lily y James lo abrazaron también y despues le dijeron que la abuela Weasley ofrecería una cena en honor a Rose y el, por lo que tenían que irse.

Albus miro a Sarah, pero esta le dijo que sus padres la llevarían a comer, por lo que si podía, iria mas noche.

"nos vemos entonces" dijo el un poco triste, mientras besaba su mejilla.

* * *

><p>La madriguera estaba que enloquecía.<p>

Todos los primos de Albus y Rose habían hecho un espacio en sus agendas para poder asistir a la cena de graduación que se efectuaba en la madriguera, como lo era siempre. Se habia vuelto una tradición, un primo se graduaba, todos asistían, la abuela Weasley lloraba por lo grandes que estaban sus nietos y las tias cocinaban.

Todos charlaban en la sala, todos los primos y tios mientras los graduados discutían sobre lo que harian despues. Teddy Lupin entro a la habitación cargando a su pequeña hija, la cual ya habia cumplido el año y se sento a un lado de Albus

"creo que no te he felicitado" dijo el chico sonriéndole a Albus, quien siempre habia sido como un hermano para el. Albus asintio y lo abrazo levemente, pues no podía darle un buen abrazo con la bebe en brazos.

"¿y ya hablaste con tu padre?" dijo Teddy mas serio, recordando la platica que habia tenido con el chico unas semanas atrás. Albus negó con su cabeza y se recargo en el sofá. "que hay de Sarah?" pregunto de nuevo y Albus asintio

"lo tomo muy bien, diciendo que sabia que decidiría hacer algo asi" Teddy asintio y despeino su cabello levemente como solia hacerlo cuando Albus era niño.

"estoy seguro de que Harry estará feliz" Albus asintio y Teddy se levanto de su lugar, cargando fuertemente a su hija, quien riendo cambio el color de su cabello a negro, como el de Albus.

Esa tarde en la cena, Albus hizo el anuncio de que se meteria a la academia de Aurores, recibiendo muy buen apoyo de su familia y entonces supo que todo estaría bien, que aunque ya no regresaría el siguiente año a Hogwarts, su vida seria magnifica, pues tenia todo para serlo. Amor, una familia asombrosa y un futuro brillante. Estaria bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primera historia terminada :'). no se cuando esta historia dejo de ser Albus y sus amigos y paso a ser Albus y Sarah, pero no me importa...me encantan :) hehehe la verdad me gusto mucho hacer esta historia y les agradesco por todos sus reviews y alertas, encerio significan mucho. No se, tal vez y despues agregue un ultimo capitulo de como es la vida de Albus despues de Hogwarts, pero no lo se :D<strong>


End file.
